Heartless Proxy
by Demon.Girl.Me
Summary: You would do anything for your master. You killed for your master. You've done it before, so why do you stop the blade above this hooded man's chest? You stared into his glowing red eyes, for once since becoming a proxy, hesitating. "I'm not the one who wants to hurt you." Creepypasta. Hoodie x Reader. Mentions Eyeless Jack, Masky, Ticci Toby, Slenderman, and more.
1. Chapter 1: History

**Ah, hello. I see you've clicked onto this little story.**

**My name is Kim. That's as much as you need to know about me so far. **

**This is my first Creepypasta story ever so I'm nervous on how it'll be received. **

**In case it's not obvious enough, this story is about You, the reader. **

**Originally this was supposed to be a HoodiexReader fic, but I think it's leaning more towards EyelessJackxReader. What do you think? Maybe I'll keep it as the original pairing.**

**Side note, I rarely ever reread my writing so if there's anything wrong with it or if there's something you might like to add, please tell me. Comments make me happy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Involves murder and cannibalism**

**_Chapter 1: History_**

Sometimes I just feel like killing everyone.

Like I want to make sure that everyone who has ever bothered me stop breathing.

Don't tell me this is bad because you've felt that way too.

I don't need advice from some hypocrite.

It's not bad to think this way.

I'd say it was pretty normal.

I'd say _I_ was pretty normal.

I am 21 years old. I attend college to finish my degree. I work part time at a local bakery. And I live peacefully with my roommate in a decent apartment near the school. I'm the only product of two selfish human beings who really didn't deserve to walk the earth. It's not all that bad now, at least I didn't have to face them anymore. Now that I think about it, last time I saw them was the day I met my savior.

Like I mentioned, my parents weren't the best. In fact, they were the lowest kinds of humans to have possibly lived. My mother was the local prostitute while my father was a hopeless drug addict who spent every penny we earned on his habit. Money was always tight when I was a kid. It was so bad that my parents sold me into prostitution the moment I turned 16. It was horrible. Every night my mother had a customer waiting for me. At least they were worried enough about money to make sure those 'gentlemen' always wore protection. It kept me disease free. Though, those little rubber balloons couldn't stop me from throwing up every night. Trying to rid myself of everything those men poured into me. I lost weight. Lots of weight. It was to the point that my parents, if I could keep calling them that, took notice and grew angry. It wouldn't do. Nobody wanted to buy a skeleton. They started force feeding me, doing everything they could to make me eat. They worked like a team. My father would tie up my arms and legs and would pull me by my hair so that my mother could shove whatever that was edible into my mouth. They never paid attention to my cries. Why would they? They didn't give them any profit and I learned then that they wouldn't give me any safety. Eventually I stopped crying altogether which they seemed grateful for strangely enough. It was best to save my energy for my clients my mother told me once. By the time I graduated high school (father said that the younger ones paid the most), I was locked up never to see the light again. My skin went from their natural shade to a sickly ash gray. My eyes lost their shine. And then eventually, I stopped talking altogether. My parents were happy. They thought that I've finally accepted my fate. They were wrong. Inside, the darkness kept growing.

I hated them. I hated them both. It hated the fact that they continued to live. Hated the fact that their hearts kept on beating. Often times while I did my work I imagined killing them and stomping on the still beating organs. Soon those were the only thoughts that consumed my brain.

I couldn't think of anything else.

It was my everything.

I couldn't care less if it was wrong.

I gave up on being right long ago. I had no more morals. Even with the darkness that grew inside me, I couldn't do anything. I knew I was weak. I figured that out one night when I tried to rebel against a client. I ended up a bloody mess. I tried to fix that. After I recovered my parents kept me on lockdown. They weren't the best at security of course. My mother always slept during the daylight while my father was always out. Knowing that, I snuck out every day to find a way to strengthen myself. Why didn't I sneak out and leave? Simple, murder. I wanted to kill them. I wanted so desperately to fulfill the dream I kept on dreaming.

I was 17 then. The first time I tried to train I failed epically. I had no idea where to begin. However, that all changed once I met _him_. With him I finally gained strength. I continued towards my dream until I was strong enough at the age of 19. During that time I obtained a butterfly knife from one of my customers while he was asleep. I had it for a couple of more months, waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

I remember the day I snapped.

It was during a night I had a particularly horrible client. He was an abusive one, drunk off his mind. I was beat terribly, but I endured it with my self training. He hit me while calling me every word in the book. Usually I handled those situations well, however something different happened that night.

He was beating me relentlessly, my blood spilling everywhere. I didn't care about that. I was used to it. I wasn't a cutter. I focused too much on the death of my family to really focus on self harm. That, and I actually do hate the sensation of pain. I usually never faced my abuser, but this time I looked up, a feeling of defiance filling me. I stared at this man, hatred bubbling inside me. He looked down on me, sneering and then spitting in my face. He punched me again in my face. I acted fast, grabbing his fist and in a blind act of fury, bit his arm. I bit so hard that I pierced skin. The drops of blood enveloped my tongue in an iron flavor. I blinked. It could've been because of the harsh way I was always fed or the lack of food that I've had recently, but…

It tasted amazing.

Not just tasting it, seeing it seemed to do something to me. My breath hitched, I felt my heart pumping rapidly. It felt amazing. I started shivering, panting heavily. This feeling. What is this feeling? It was controlling me. I wanted more. More. I hungered for it. I needed more.

I stood up, wobbling slightly. I look over to the man with crazed eyes. He was clutching his bloody arm, cursing at me as he stood up as well. He went to grab for me but I moved faster than him, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I grabbed the butterfly knife I kept hidden in one of the drawers and positioned it in front of me. The man charged at me, not noticing my weapon, and tackled me to the ground.

I heard him gasp as we both landed. The wind was knocked out of me but I still managed to kick him off of me. When I got up I saw that the knife had pierced his stomach. I stared at it for a moment in shock. I stabbed him. I actually stabbed him. With a hand shaking in excitement, I grabbed the handle and pulled the knife out roughly. His blood splattered over my skin and the little clothing I had on. As soon as the knife was out he screamed loudly, the pain clear in his voice. He stared at me wide eyed and I stared back. I reached one hand up to my cheek where blood splattered and stared at it hungrily, taking it to my mouth where I licked it clean again. The man watched, horrified. He started screaming at me again. Calling me different names this time. Things like monster and freak.

I didn't mind.

I couldn't have cared less.

I gripped the handle of my knife tightly and swung it up again. For the first time since forever, I felt my lips twitch into something that resembled a smile.

And then the knife swung down again. And again. And again.

I was so mesmerized by what I was doing I didn't hear the door swing open to reveal my parents. I didn't notice them until my mother screamed bloody murder. I turned to them and smiled at them. My form must've been horrible. I must've been covered in blood from head to toe. I didn't care. I stared at my parents, smiling the biggest smile I've ever smiled.

And then I lunged at them.

The first down was my father who I stabbed right in the throat while he was down. I brought the knife up again and enjoyed the sounds of him gargling in his own blood. Then it was my mothers turn. Hearing her screams were so satisfying to hear as I pushed her down and got on top of her. I smiled at my mother again and then stabbed her right inside her whorish mouth. Over and over again until she stopped moving. I looked back at my father to see that he's stopped moving as well.

I was breathing heavily. No. It wasn't enough. I wasn't satisfied quite yet. And then I remembered. I looked down at my mother and then back at my knife practically dripping with the sticky sweet liquid. I ripped open her shirt and stabbed her chest, being careful not to hit where my prized organ was. I chanted what I said every time I imagined killing them, only this time, the thrill was real.

I hate you. I hate you both. I hate the fact that you both continued to live. Hate your beating hearts.

With another grin I ripped her chest open revealing a heart which pumped weakly. I gripped the poor thing with my small hand and with one swift movement, pulled it right out from it's cage. I stared at it, the blood leaking from the ripped tubes. I wanted to crush it, to smash it with my foot, but the smell was so intoxicating that I brought it closer to my face. And then, without a moment's hesitation, I bit into it and tore a piece off, chewing it and then swallowed. I paused for a second before I tore another piece and eventually devoured the whole thing. Without wasting anymore time I did the same to my father and the man who ended up taking my murdering virginity. I chuckled at the thought but then froze when I heard what sounded like muffled clapping.

I turned around to see the only person who has ever helped me in my whole life. I smiled at him and watched as he bent down, scalpel in hand, and pierced the skin of my mother above a certain area.

He looked back at me, black liquid dripping down the empty holes where his eyes should've been. The blue mask that he always had on was in his hand as he smiled at me, his sharp, pearly white teeth contrasting with his dark grey skin. He looked proud of me, as if he's been waiting for this moment for the longest time.

He was my hero.

My savior.

"Congratulations on your first kill and first feast…my new proxy."

"Thank you…Eyeless Jack."

My master.


	2. Chapter 2: Him

**(Just so you guys know, it's hard to write a serious chapter when your friend is imitating ghost sounds to his dog in the background claiming he is a ghost dog at four in the morning.)**

**Yeah, I've decided to keep this a Hoodie x Reader story**

**Comment what you think and if there's something you'd like to see.**

**Warning : This time there's cursing.**

**_Chapter 2: Him_**

The memory of the day I became Eyeless Jack's proxy flashed into my mind again. It always brought a smile to my face, no matter how twisted the circumstance. It made my days bearable knowing that I was living happily because my master saved me.

It's been two years since I've had my first kill. Since then, he took me in as his new proxy and started training me in his ways. Of course with my preference in food I couldn't just get away with keeping my victims alive, so my meals were limited only to when my master felt the need to kill his victims rather than just stitch them back up. I didn't mind. I was willing to wait as long as it satisfies my master.

I would do anything for my master. He saved the life that I've dedicated to him. That was why I strived to be perfect. Perfect so that my master didn't have to worry. I promised never to make him angry. Never to make him sad. Vowed to always make him happy.

As his proxy I took care of the cover ups so that he wouldn't get caught up with law enforcement. Even if he did, I would've taken care of it before it got problematic. I took care of witnesses. I loved them since it gave me an opportunity to eat. I'd research his new victims to make sure the kidney's he would get were in perfect health. I'd help him stalk his victims, and helped in deciding whether or not they deserved to live for a while longer. Sometimes I stalked victims on my own so that he didn't have to worry about waiting. I never killed without my master's permission though he did allow me to kill should my safety be threatened. My master cared for me after all. I was his first proxy. He taught me how to fight, how to hunt, how to survive. He taught me everything I needed to know.

The ding of a cash register brought me back from my thoughts to what I was originally doing.

Oh that's right. Currently I was working part-time at a local bakery a short walk from where he and I lived. The job was a convenient way for me to decide on new victims from the locals of the town. This job was also a way for me to support ourselves financially because we still needed to buy regular food when our favorites were scarce as well as some basic necessities. Master said he'd rather avoid tons of suspicion. That, and it really wasn't worth it to kill someone just because we've run out of toilet paper.

Personally, I hated this job. The bakery was family run so it was incredibly tight knit. The only reason I even managed to get the job was cause the owner was a perverted old bastard who had the hots for me. It was disgusting. At least he didn't show up at the actual bakery that often, my master gave him a friendly visit and 'regretfully' informed me that he would have to stay at the hospital for a while because of kidney problems. I was incredibly happy to hear that. My master always took care of me well.

It's not like I try to be noticed for my appearance. In fact, after I was saved I did my best to always look dull in the eyes of everyone. I always kept my hair in either a high ponytail or a messy bun. The only time I would ever put it down would be when I went hunting with my master. My eyes, which have lost their shine and turned dark, were always behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses because every time I would look into them they would remind me of my mother. I've tried to ask my master for permission to rip them out and be eyeless like him, but he would always refuse saying that I didn't need to go through the same kind of agony as he did. Besides, he told me that I would be his new set of eyes. It always made me feel warm inside. Too bad there wasn't a heart there to thump wildly, but that was a different story.

My skin didn't change back either. It stayed the ash gray color that I've learned to love. To me, it proved I was the proxy of Eyeless Jack, well, other than my cannibalistic appetite. Though, even if I did love my new skin color, I had to constantly apply foundation that resembled [S/C] skin so that I would look normal. That's pretty much the only type of make up I'd ever wear again.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was 5 o'clock, meaning my shift was officially over. That was a relief. I've had a long day, and my patience was running thin.

My professor changed the due date of our final essay for the term to the day after tomorrow which stressed me out. My classmates have recently found it fun to start harassing me. And a certain coworker's been a total bitch to me today as well.

God I really hated the boss's daughter. She was lazy as hell and always pushed the actual work to me. She only manned the cash register cause she's a whore who wanted to flirt with any man who caught her eye.

"(Y/N)! Go back and check if the cheesecakes are done and wrap this _fine gentleman _here some of the best cheesecake we have to offer!"

Speak of the devil. Looks like she's found some new eye candy.

I glanced over to her, my glasses reflecting the sun outside which perfectly hid the glare I directed at her. Without looking away I pointed at the wall clock which clearly stated that it was passed my shift. She glared at me and sauntered over, her out of place stilettos clicking in an annoying way. She stood face to face from me, trying to be menacing. I did nothing of course because I didn't need to start a scene in front of customers.

"Listen here you mute little bitch."

Ugh, I could smell the gum she's been chewing all day. It really didn't hide the smell of semen you've recently received sweetheart. And just because I hated talking didn't mean I was mute you filthy broad.

"That hottie over there really wants some goddamn cheesecake. I don't give a shit if your shift's over. You're going back there and you're going to package that stupid thing whether you like it or not cause it'd be a total _shame _if a certain ungrateful bitch suddenly lost her job."

This little shit right here.

I really wanted to stab that smug little smirk she had on her face. I swear, before we relocate I am determined to eat her heart.

She then ripped a piece of scrap paper and scribbled something which looked like her phone number on it. I inwardly groaned. Please don't tell me I'm gonna help her hook up with someone.

She scowled and shoved the paper in my hand.

"You better stick that in the box. If he doesn't call me back I swear it'll be all your fault."

Alright princess, I'll help you score your next dick. Hope you get diseases this time around.

She sashayed back to her cash register and I took a peek at the customer who she told to sit down to wait for his order.

As soon as my eyes landed on him I felt something wrong.

Although he looked normal, something about him felt incredibly strange. He sat patiently on one of the booths looking outside the window. He was wearing a yellow hoodie and faded blue jeans with black high tops. His hands were covered with black leather gloves which looked slightly suspicious despite the cold autumn weather outside. His hood was up casting dark shadows around his face. His skin was pale, almost gray like mine suggesting that he probably hasn't seen the light in a while either. From what I could see, he had dark brown hair, to the point that it looked almost black.

He looked normal. He looked very normal, but there really was something about him. Something about him made me uneasy. I felt agitated. I didn't trust this guy. I felt like I needed to run. To get away from him.

The door behind his booth opened letting in the cool air of the outside. The wind blew past him, drafting his scent in my direction.

And then it hit me.

Death.

He reeked of death.

He was a killer.

This weird feeling. Master has told me about this before. It was how he taught me to sense others of our kind. He taught me not to sense with my eyes since I could easily miss many things because of them. He's told me about the others. He's told me not to get involved with them, especially when I was alone. I wasn't ready.

Quickly, I rushed to the back so I could get the damn cheesecake and so that I could leave as fast as possible. Before I went into the door, I snuck one last peek at the hooded man.

I silently gasped as I saw that his gaze was directed at me. My [E/C] eyes made contact with the glowing red eyes of a killer.

I quickly went into the back room and hurriedly closed the door. I was shaking. I knew I was shaking. My hand clutched my chest as I wished for the guidance of my master. I needed to get out of here. Quickly. I needed to find my master.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath.

I knew who he was. My master has warned me about him. He was a sneaky one who specialized in the concealment of shadows. I didn't need to worry about dying in his hands, but who I feared most was the one he worked for. I needed to get away from him.

Master, I need you.

He's here.

Hoodie is here.


	3. Chapter 3: Her

**I'm writing this on the day my precious fish, Sushi, died. Yeah I'm sad so I'll probably add more comedic material to this chapter to try and make myself feel better. Plus, guys, I'm not really that much of a writer who writes serious stuff all the time. I actually tend to write a lot of humor stories in my free time. (That's why I write these chapter at 3 in the morning so that I can get into a darker mood.)**

**I didn't know how to make the beginning of this exciting. Sorry. By the way, I have nothing against Ticci Toby. He's one of my favorites.**

**I'll make a deal here, I'm going to try and post every Sunday and Thursday. If I miss my deadline, I'll write a one-shot requested by the first person who catches it, deal?**

**Warning: Use of cheesecake cause the author was too lazy to think of other scenarios to bring Hoodie to the bakery. And I kind of got carried away.**

**_Chapter 3: Her_**

Hoodie's P.O.V

It was late in the afternoon when Masky and I finally finished with our latest mission. We were still in the victim's home since we still had to dispose of the bodies so that none of the neighbors could report anything suspicious too soon.

I looked Masky over, noticing that his mask was askew with his hair messy and coated with blood. He looked like he was panting slightly as the dead body of a well-built man thumped to the floor in a gurgling mess of blood. He crouched down and retrieved his orange-handled knife from the man's chest.

I looked back at my own yellow-handled knife which was dripping with blood from the woman who was slumped lifeless on the couch in front of me. I sighed and stretched my arms.

"I gotta admit, this was one of our bloodier kills."

I guess targeting a body builder wasn't the brightest idea we've ever had. At least he knew how to fight. Killing victims immediately, albeit really time efficient, gets boring after a while.

I plopped down on the couch next to the dead lady and poked the unconscious bodies tied up snuggly on the carpet with my foot. An eight and a five-year-old. They should satisfy His appetite for a while. Masky walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm rest with a tired groan. Looks like he exerted more energy than he needed to. I took one sniff of his tan jacket and cringed under my mask.

"Shit Masky! You _reek._"

I could practically _feel_ the grimace he was pulling under his own mask as the words left my mouth in a mechanical sounding way. He pulled my hoodie down in front of my face.

"As if you smell any better!"

I hit him on the arm playfully and heard him chuckling behind his mask. Psh, _me _smelling bad. Silly thoughts. _Though_, I _did_ discreetly smell my own jacket when he looked away. Okay fine, I did kind of smell like sweat, but that was perfectly normal! I was a grown man dammit. Not like I was supposed to smell like baskets of roses anyway. I can smell however the hell I wanted. At least the smell of sweat was better than smelling like a walking blood sausage.

"Not my fault I'm drenched. This guy just wouldn't go down with one stab!"

I glanced at the man he killed and noticed that his chest was practically open with all those stab wounds. His chest was basically fleshy mush. Geez, even for Masky who occasionally went bat shit crazy cause of his man-periods, this was overkill. I wonder what's got his boxers in a twist. He's usually never this pissed unless…

"Hey Mask?"

His mask was pointed at me so I guess he was giving me his attention.

"You run out of cheesecake again?"

There was silence before he finally spoke up again.

"…yeah. Toby ate my last piece…damn bastard."

Really, this guy was so easy to read. Well, maybe that's 'cause we've been partners for a hell of a long time. He was my best friend after all. Hell, we were practically brothers. I sat there thinking for a moment and looked at the nearby wall clock. I had to admit, because of his little rampage we _did _manage to finish our jobs earlier so I kind of owed him. Plus, while I was stalking the wife around I noticed a bakery somewhere nearby. Maybe I should do something nice for my partner since he's been taking care of me all this time.

That, and I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that cheesecake withdrawal while lugging bodies back to the mansion. Yeah. I guess I'll go buy him some cheesecake before heading back for the evening.

"Masky"

"Hm?"

"You okay with taking the two back to Slender's?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I've got a place to check out before heading back."

"…you gonna head to that bakery we passed by?"

"Psssh….nooo…"

Man was I horrible when it came to lying to him. Anyone else and I would've convinced them they could walk through walls.

Masky messed with his hair a tiny bit and stayed silent. He was probably thinking deeply about something.

"Alright. I'll take care of everything here. In exchange, that cheesecake's gotta be the best I've ever had or else you're gonna end up cleaning E.J.'s room. _Alone. With Toby._"

A shiver went down my spine at the thought. Eyeless Jack's room. Nobody's been in his room since he moved out two years ago. Nobody knows what the cannibal's left in there either. We speculated that he had some of his favorite food left behind there because recently, actually not recently, for a while now, a foul odor's been leaking out of that place and destroying everyone's sense of smell. Hell, we're killers who've dealt with the smell of decay for years yet we all agreed that the stench that came out of that room was worthy to be counted as a weapon.

Recently because of so many complaints by the others, Slenderman finally decided that it was time to clean the damn place. And of course, who else was fit to clean than his precious proxies? Some days, I really hated being Slenderman's proxy. And it's not like I don't like Toby, he's a friend too, but damn was the kid annoying sometimes. He doesn't bother me as much as he bothers Masky, but I doubt I'd have the patience to deal with the little booger while cleaning who-knows-what from a cannibal's man cave.

"Well?"

"Yeah yeah, only the best cheesecake or else. Have fun taking care of the bodies."

Sure the consequences were harsh, but one day of cleaning with Toby was way easier to deal with than sharing a room with an irritated Masky. A happy partner means peaceful sleep and Zalgo knows how much we need our sleep. We really didn't need sleep all that much, but even proxies have their limits.

"Have fun. And remember! The strawberry kind! Or the caramel one!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll get the assorted kind so you have no room for complaints!"

"Oh, and Hoodie!"

"What!?"

I was silenced when he placed his hand firmly on my shoulder and leaned into my ear, all happy merriment and joking gone.

"Even if we're doing these side missions, don't forget our current objective."

I nodded and brushed his hand off me. After checking to see if I had any noticeable specks of blood on my clothes, I headed out through the shadows towards where the bakery was located.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked alongside the alley walls. I was hiding in the shadows, deep in thought.

Our current objective huh? Of all the missions we've ever been given, did was the longest and most confusing we've ever had.

It was two years ago. Masky and I had just finished spreading pages all over the forest when we found our master outside the mansion. That in itself wasn't unusual but what _was _unusual was the fact that he was huddled in a circle with his brothers, Trenderman, Sexual Offenderman, and Splendorman. We would've dismissed the whole thing as a family reunion had they not seemed so distressed about their discussion. They were whispering to each other, and from what I could tell, it was something really concerning.

The moment they broke their huddle, Masky and I were immediately at our master's side. We didn't say anything. We sensed that something was wrong. We've been Slenderman's proxies long enough to know.

He ushered us into the mansion and locked the door of his study where we were all gathered.

"Masky. Hoodie."

We were at attention immediately.

"It has come to the attention of my brothers and I that another has joined our ranks."

What? Another one of us? Another one was created? That's great right?

"Who would this be, master?"

"That, neither I nor my brothers know."

"W-what?!"

How could a CP be created without the knowledge of any of the Slender Brothers? They knew everyone! Hell, they were the ones who practically created everyone! They protected everyone! Without their protection there was the possibility that…

"Masky, Hoodie, I'm sure you both understand the importance of finding this child. If we do not find this soul soon- "

"There's a chance her heart will be consumed by Zalgo's corruption."

My fingers twitched at what Masky said. A heart's corruption was a horrible thing. Horrible. The feelings of anger and guilt slowly consume the CP's heart until only the thoughts of bloodlust echoed in the mind. Not just normal bloodlust, the lust for other CP blood.

I've seen it happen many times before.

CP's who strayed from the protection of Slenderman went mad with grief and started targeting those whom they once called friends. My fists clenched as I remembered the countless friends I had to slay in order to finally let them be at peace. Although rare, some survivors have fought through the corruption.

I almost lost Masky because of Zalgo's corruption.

That's why I will _definitely _find this soul and protect their heart.

Hah, easier said than done. It's been two years since master sensed that person. Two years of searching without a single lead. Although I'm amazed, Slender told us that this soul has remained free from corruption up until now.

I kicked a can to try and distract me.

Oh well you look at that, I'm already here. I paused for a second before I begrudgingly pulled my black mask off. I shook my head from side to side, my hair following each movement I made. I shoved my mask into my jacket pocket and skulked over to the bakery entrance. I really hated taking off my mask, but I had to. I mustn't attract much attention. I must be invisible. Blend in. Be a ninja.

"O.M.G Becky! Look! The one in the yellow hoodie! You think he's single? I mean, look at that ass!"

Well I guess I couldn't be a ninja after all.

I really hated human females. Acting all innocent and shit when they're thinking dirtier things than Offender on ten bottles of viagra. Nasty.

I ignored the them and pulled my hoodie out more to try and hide my face. I practically running into the damn bakery. There really weren't that many people in. The only other people there were group of middle aged men sitting in the corner.

I walked over to the cash register and inwardly groaned when I saw the tramp manning it.

_Greeeeaaaaat_

The slut is strong with this one.

I had to restrain myself from hitting her in the head with rocks while I ordered the damn cheesecake. I don't think you need to push your breasts together just to punch in my order. They weren't really that impressive anyway. You might want to talk to the guy who gave you the implants.

Finally after lots of ineffective flirting I gave her the money for the cheesecake. She smiled 'sweetly' before turning towards a girl I never noticed before.

Holy hell.

This girl…I don't even know. She looked like a shut in. Most girls I've seen around town put too much effort in their outside appearance that it was slightly nauseating. This girl though, this girl didn't give a shit. From what I could see, she was wearing a black turtleneck under an apron that had the bakery's logo on it. The bottom half of her body was behind the counter but I'm pretty sure she was wearing a pair of pants and some shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail too which looked sloppily made. And her face, I couldn't even see her eyes because of her glasses.

I got this weird feeling in my chest just by staring at her. It wasn't anything pleasant, more like a sense of anxiety. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be here. It was weird. I've never felt this uncomfortable about someone before.

"(Y/N)! Go back and check if the cheesecakes are done and wrap this fine gentleman here some of the best cheesecake we have to offer!"

(Y/N)…that's her name huh? Oh well. I didn't really think of it much as I took a seat behind the group of middle aged men.

I was looking out the window and felt that sense of anxiety come back. I don't know why I felt so uncomfortable. I was tapping my foot on the floor. I was breathing heavily. This wasn't good. I'd have to talk to Slender about this as soon as I get back. Why do I feel so uneasy?

I glanced over to that girl again and froze. She looked like she was staring in my direction. I could feel the uneasiness increase tenfold. I watched her press her lips firmly in a thin line before running into the back room and slamming the door shut.

What the hell?

Somehow I felt slightly annoyed. Jeez, I reached a hand up and poked my cheek. What's wrong with my face huh? There wasn't anything wrong with it… Dammit I wish I could put on my mask right now. I hate being so self-conscious with it off.

I just kept poking my face, deep in thought.

There was a cough from beside me and I turned to see that it was the girl from before, her apron off and instead wearing a midnight blue, short-sleeved jacket over her turtleneck. She handed me my box and ran off quickly as if she really didn't want to have anything to do with me.

I don't know why, but I sniffed myself. Did I really smell that bad?

For some reason, the group of men also got up and hurriedly went out the door. Were they following her? Who cares. It's none of my business.

I was going to get up too but that damn girl who worked the cash register came up to the booth I was at and sat her ass down next to me, blocking my escape. She should know by now that her little slut moves won't work on me. I really needed to get back to the mansion.

I don't know how long it took, maybe ten minutes or something, but I finally decided to drop the nice guy act as soon as I felt a hand try to snake its way past my belt buckle. I took the cheesecake and shoved the bitch out of my way, running from that bakery and into the nearby alleyway.

I was about to go my merry way when I heard the sound of a gasp and then the sound of running. I couldn't help it, my feet acted on their own. I secured the cheesecake under my arm and ran to where I thought the gasp came from. My blood was pumping and I felt the uneasiness increase again in a wave of dread. With one hand I pulled my mask over my head and retrieved my knife from my pocket. My nose tingled as a familiar sent invaded my nostrils. I ran faster and stopped at a gruesome sight.

In the fading daylight, what lay in front of me was a circle of dead corpses. Upon closer inspection I saw that they were the same men who I saw sitting in front of me at the bakery. The murders looked professionally done, as if whoever has done it was used to it. They all had a deep gash in their throat which probably led to their dead. However, something didn't seem right. Something about the way they were killed bothered me. I recognized this style of killing. I walked over to one of the bodies to confirm what I already knew.

Their kidneys were missing.

Did E.J. do this? But something was off. Even if he was intent on killing his victims, Jack never cut the top of the torso. I leaned in closer and narrowed my eyes. This wasn't Jack's work. These corpses weren't killed by Eyeless Jack. I would've believed it to be so if it was the kidneys were stolen, but no. Not only were their kidneys missing, but…

They were missing their hearts as well.

I stood up again, confused and suspicious. If E.J. didn't do this, then who? Something just didn't seem right.

And then I remembered. Weren't they tailing the girl who worked at the bakery? Looking around the scene I didn't find her body. Was it possible that she was involved as well? Could she have done this? Was she the one who ran away? (Y/N) was her name right? All these thoughts jumbled in my head giving me a slight headache.

Who exactly is (Y/N)?


	4. Chapter 4: Slip

**Ah, and another one is written.**

**This is a continuation of your P.O.V from chapter two.**

**Man am I tired today =.=…I blame band camp coming up next week. Stupid preparation and stuff making me exert all this energy.**

**Cookie to whoever understands the reference.**

**I was half-asleep writing the ending. Don't you be mad at me, I know you liked it. Don't deny it.**

**Warning: Author was fantasizing.**

**_Chapter 4: Slip_**

Your P.O.V

After I calmed down I went and told the baker to get the order before going back to the staff room to change and get my belongings. I wanted to leave immediately. I hung up my apron and changed into the midnight blue, short-sleeved hoodie my master gave me after my second hunt. It was one of my most treasured items.

I pulled up my brown boots and felt the sheath in it to make sure it was properly secured. In it was one of the daggers my master gave me after I broke my butterfly knife. The other one was secured strapped on my belt under my pants. I always had them with me just in case.

After packaging the damn dessert I went out back to the front to deliver it so that I could leave already. I swung my [F/C] backpack over my shoulders and grabbed the box. The first thing I saw when I stepped back outside was a group of men eyeing me like I was some piece of meat. Great. More of them. They were probably the ones I've been seeing around the apartment lately. It's been bothering my master's hunting. Oh man were they not making me any happier. I was having a bad enough day dammit.

Irritation replaced my current fear at this point, but then I looked behind the group to the person who I feared most at this moment and…what the hell?

The hell's he doing poking his cheek like that? Was he a kid or something?

Master, are you sure this was Hoodie? The fearsome proxy of Slenderman? The hooded killer who thrived in the shadows of fear? Really? Kind of disappointed here, but then again, I haven't seen him in action yet.

I coughed to get his attention. He turned to me and I felt my blood run cold as his blood red eyes focused on me. I nodded to him and pushed the box towards him before running like hell out of there. I didn't look back but I knew immediately as soon as I got out the door that I was being followed.

Shit. It was those guys from earlier. On the bright side, it didn't seem as if Hoodie was following me. That's one problem gone, but then there's this current one. I couldn't go home like this with them following. They were probably planning on ambushing me as soon as I was completely alone. Fine. I'll play your game. Though, it's not going to end how you want.

I turned sharply into the nearest alleyway and started running towards the deepest part where I knew no one would dare enter. I ran fast, but slow enough so that the fat lards could still follow. Sigh, such a persistent bunch. Why are men such a hassle?

I stopped in the center of the opening. I put my backpack down and plunged my hands into its contents. I felt something smooth touch my fingers and I immediately grabbed for that object. I pulled it out revealing the mask my master gave me honoring my transformation into a proxy.

It was pretty simple. It was a regular white ceramic mask with the eyes sockets completely shrouded in a black cloth. Master mentioned once that it kind of reminded him of Masky's mask without the mouth and eyebrows. There was a line in the center that split it into an eye mask and a mouth guard. I split it in half and covered the top part of my face with the eye mask. I felt the black patches covering my eyes and smiled slightly. I kept the bottom part of my mask off because I felt the need to feed creep onto my system. I let my hair down and stuffed them in my jacket before pulling the hood up. I then put on my black leather gloves and grabbed the dagger I had strapped to my belt. Now all there's left to do is wait for my victims to arrive.

I was in no merciful mood nor was I willing to let any survivors blab their mouths. Although I silently endured it, the hunger has been ever so slowly crawling into my consciousness. It was driving me crazy. I craved it desperately. It wasn't just for me of course. My master needed to feed too. Those men hindered our nightly hunts. I felt responsible for watching my master deal with the cravings. He had to make do with the kidneys of animals we buy in the market. They relieved our appetite only slightly. Nothing could compare to the taste of human. Sigh, 'tis the struggles of a cannibal.

I could hear the panting of the men as they neared my location. I smiled to myself. They would make a nice meal, despite not being healthy enough for my taste. Only the best would suffice for my master, but I guess anything is fine in desperate times.

The footsteps came closer until I could hear them directly behind me. One of them grabbed my shoulders and panted in my ear. Yuck, disgusting. I hate being touched by men.

"Finally….caught up…with you…fucking bitch!"

The hand on my shoulder left and grabbed my hoodie, trying to toss me around like some rag doll.

Oh, you think you're gonna push me around?

We'll see about that.

With his hand still on my hood I quickly turned around and kicked him off with my leg. I smiled inwardly as I heard a sickening crack coming from the rib I probably broke. He landed amongst a pile of trash with a loud thud.

"What the hell?! You'll regret this skank!"

Skank? Oh my, these men were quite vulgar. I need to fix that. My stone face broke as my lips curled up into a smile. I made sure to make my smile extra pretty so that these men could be proud to be my master and I's next meal!

"Grab her before she-…wait what is that!?"

Hm? Did they not like my smile? I couldn't understand why. I smiled so pretty for them. My teeth were even showing. Master said my smile was prettiest when I showed my teeth. Ugh, I just don't understand men at all. My tongue slid over a tooth and suddenly my taste buds were bombarded with the sweet iron taste of blood. Oh my. Maybe they didn't like the fact that I've sharpened my teeth like my master's. Well whatever they thought didn't bother me. If I wanted teeth like Grell Sutcliff I'll get teeth like Grell Sutcliff.

"What are you!?"

Annoying.

"S-stay away from me!"

Shut up.

"Don't come closer! Monster!"

Just die already.

_"__It's time to feed."_

In a blur I hopped in between the four men who were foolish enough to target me for their sexual desires. Within a few seconds I was being showered in the blood that sprayed from the cuts I slashed in their necks. I licked the side of my mouth where some splashed blood decided to trickle down. No matter when I will never get sick of the sweet taste of blood. I licked my knife and gazed at my handiwork. My skill with daggers have increased considerably since I started training. I can't wait to tell my master how I managed to kill four men at once! He would be so proud!

I grabbed my bag from the corner and produced a couple of large ziplock bags that I used to store organs in. I walked over to the body nearest to me and knelt down. I stared at the man's chest and calculated where my prizes would be hidden. With an excited grin I raised the dagger up and stabbed into the man's chest and sliced straight down. I sliced two more horizontal incisions at the top and bottom of the initial cut so that I could open the body better. I sliced the kidneys off first and sealed them away in the ziplock quickly so that they could retain their freshness longer. I then eagerly ripped out his heart and tore into the organ like a starving beast.

I did the same for the rest of the bodies and secured my backpack on my shoulders before arranging the bodies in a circle. I had to dispose of them quickly so that the authorities wouldn't get alerted. I picked up the first body but then dropped it as a gasp escaped my lips.

This feeling. It was here again. I can feel him near. He's here.

I couldn't risk exposure yet.

I wasn't strong enough.

I had no time to lose. I equipped the bottom part of my mask and ran like hell out of there through the shadows that I knew like the back of my hand. I just prayed to whoever listened that I wouldn't meet him. The shadows were something we both specialized in. Luckily, the deeper I went into the darkness the fainter his presence became.

I managed to sneak into the apartment complex without any problems and snuck into the second story window where my room was. I landed with a soft thud and rushed to my master's room to report what had happened.

I burst into his room only to be met with the sight of him laying on his bed proudly clad in just a pair of his underwear which finely showcased his muscled limbs and rock hard abs that dipped down into such a naughty looking v-line that temptingly slopped down only to be stopped by the edge of those tight looking boxer briefs which teasingly hid his…

"(Y/N)? What's wrong? Why are you cover in so much blood!?"

No! Bad (Y/N)! You don't fantasize about that stuff when important shit's happening! Thank whoever's up there I met with him while wearing my full mask or else he would've seen more blood coming from the lip I was biting.

"M-master"

Shit was my voice hoarse. I hardly ever spoke anymore. The only one who has heard me speak since becoming a proxy was my master. And of course his…attire…didn't help to the dryness of my throat. But with what voice I could manage to push out from this cursed mouth of mine, I was able mutter the words that both of our ears were not willing to hear.

"I s-saw Hoodie. I found him in the bakery. Master, he's here. That means-"

"Slenderman is here."


	5. Chapter 5: Track

**My shoulders are killing me! That's what I get for daring to go outside during summer and going to a water park. Sunburn. I don't even get sunburns that easily! My skin is only meant to tan! **

**But seriously, band camp starts tomorrow for me and I don't know if I'll be able to post on thursday 'cause I'm pretty sure I'll be too sore to even lift my arms. (Marching a baritone is a bitch when you're only 5'2).**

**If I do, great, just be mindful that I'll be in pain and a little reluctant to type.**

**If I don't, punishment story and first comment decides what I write (as long as I know which Pasta it's about). **

**And, yeah. That's pretty much it.**

**_Chapter 5: Track_**

Hoodie's P.O.V **(Btw, is it spelled Hoodie or Hoody?)**

After finding the bodies I headed straight for the mansion with no time to lose. The first thing I did was refrigerate the cheesecake that brought all this trouble and rushed over to Slenderman's office. On the way I checked out my room which I shared with Masky and found him just outside finally dragging the bodies inside.

Man was he slow.

I jumped out our third story window and expertly landed in front of him which might have given him a fright and a punch in the face for me, but that wasn't important now! I grabbed one of the kids and helped carry them inside. I told Masky to run towards Slender's office which he replied with the standard 'what the hell's got your dick in a bind?'. On the way I told him what I had experienced in that bakery and we both hauled ass to get to the office.

Why Slenderman decided to set up his office on the fourth floor, I really don't know.

The bodies were being jostled on our shoulders and I could feel the kid I was holding start to shake into consciousness. I groaned and knocked the kid unconscious again before seeing Masky do the same. We might have been seasoned killers but we really didn't like having to do this to children all the time. Especially with Sally living with us. But it's our job and we took pride in serving our master.

I spotted Toby chatting (arguing) with BEN in the hallway up ahead and motioned for Masky to go get him. He might still be a bit of a proxy noob, but he was still one of His top proxies and one of the only few who knew about the new CP.

There was a reason we didn't tell anyone else about the newcomer. It's because of the fear that everyone's started to grow weary of any CP not under any protection. If anyone else found out they would've gone hunting immediately. That's how afraid they were of the corruption.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Masky grab Toby by his torso and hoist him up on his shoulder. He didn't seem hindered by the added weight at all. That's what I admired about him. He was so well built and strong from years of hard work and training. Meanwhile I was strong but skinnier by comparison. I wasn't teenage boy skinny, no, I was of course built but I wanted to be bigger. The hoodie really doesn't do anything for my figure. Man did I sound like Jane right there.

We arrived in front of His office door panting slightly. Toby wiggled and fell (ass first) from Masky's shoulder and stood up quickly. He glared at Masky through those orange goggles and rubbed his sore butt before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Toby opened the door for us and we all filed in. We were in a line and set the children down. We waited to be addressed.

I looked around the room. It looked like a regular black and white office that was meticulously kept clean. Our master was one for order. I'd like to say the same for me. Masky and Toby…not so much. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass to clean up after them. At least Masky made an effort to clean sometimes. Toby still had the mindset of a messy 16 year old boy despite already being 21.

"Masky, Hoodie, report."

"Mission successful sir. Two adults killed and taken care of. We've retrieved the children for you."

"Excellent. Leave them there. Anything else? Why is Toby here?"

"Actually sir, I have something to report about the…new CP."

Man was I nervous. I'm not exactly sure if what I have to share was entirely relevant to the mission. I might have jumped to conclusions. I didn't want to be scolded.

Slenderman turned his attention to me and Toby did as well. He was twitching slightly as he pulled his goggles up to see better. _Man_ did I hate attention. I got self-conscious so easily.

"What is it? What did you find?"

"Um…actually sir, before we got back to the mansion, I visited the local bakery in the town."

Please don't let him question it. Pleeeaaase don't let him mention it. I could see the judging gaze Toby was shooting at Masky and I's direction. Yes we loved cheesecake, but at least we exercised to keep our bodies in check. Unlike some waffle eating glutton who had a high metabolism. He didn't know about our struggle. We tried our best in maintaining a healthy weight. That particular area was a sensitive topic for Masky. It was a button you'd rather not press. And how Toby _loved_ to push Masky's buttons.

Rule number one around Masky. Do _not _mention _anything_ about his weight. No. You'll end up feeling that tackle for days. This didn't stop Toby 'cause that little shit couldn't feel any form of pain.

Lucky bastard.

"Continue"

Oh right, I was reporting.

"In that bakery sir, I was suddenly hit with an incredible wave of anxiety. I felt incredibly uncomfortable to be in there, as if I wasn't supposed to be there."

Hearing it out loud being said to Him made me feel silly. What am I doing? Reporting things like me feeling incredibly uncomfortable as if it the most important news ever. Jeez Hoodie what's gotten into you? You'll surely get a scolding for wasting The Operator's time.

He didn't seem to be the slightest bit annoyed with what I was telling him though. In fact, he seemed to take it all in as if everything I've said was important so far. It made me feel slightly special and happy. Like there was a warm feeling of happy butterflies in my stomach.

Don't tell Toby.

Or Jeff.

Or BEN.

I'll never hear the end of it.

"So you say you've felt uncomfortable as soon as you went in?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know what could have possibly caused it?"

I hesitated telling Him I was feeling uncomfortable because of some weird girl I saw. I can already predict the snort-giggle that'd come out of Toby.

"Um…there was this…girl…there that seemed to increase my discomfort."

Cue giggle-snort via Toby. Snarky bastard.

"Are you sure *snort* you weren't j-just _excited _t-to see her? *snort*"

My mask expressed my face perfectly. How in the hell would I get 'excited' by someone like her!? No way. There was just no way.

I heard Masky cough slightly but I knew he was just using it to cover up a chuckle. I chose to ignore those two for the time being and focused on my faceless master who didn't seem to be laughing 'cause he ACTS LIKE AN ACTUAL GROWN MAN.

"This girl…was she very unusual?"

"Yes sir. She wasn't like the rest of the girls in town."

"How?"

"It was as if she was trying very hard to conceal herself. She was also in a hurry to get away from something it seemed."

He nodded thoughtfully, taking in everything I said.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir."

He hummed to himself and motioned with a long, slender hand for me to continue.

"There was a group of men there that seemed to be interested in this girl. After she left they immediately started to follow her. I thought nothing of it until I started to head back."

The kids started to stir again and Toby had to subdue them. I looked like he was finally interested in my report. Slenderman was just nodding along, thinking deeply about something.

"As I was walking through the alleyways I found those same men murdered."

Slenderman sat up straighter after hearing this.

"Murdered you say?"

"Yes sir."

"How many men were there?"

"Four sir."

"Do you think they were all killed by this girl?"

"That, I don't know sir. There was something unnerving about the way they were killed though."

"Explain."

"Well sir, the cause of death was due to blood loss from a gash in the throat, however their bodies were also sliced open."

"Sliced open?"

"Yes sir. Their kidneys were missing-"

"T-then it was Eyeless Jack right?"

I glared at Toby even though he probably couldn't see it. He was popping and cracking uncontrollably again. I really didn't like being interrupted.

"I thought so too, until I saw that their hearts were gone as well."

"Their hearts?"

"Yes sir."

"Indeed…that does not sound like Jack's doing at all…"

"Sir…could this girl be the new CP we've been looking for?"

"I do not know Masky. But one thing is certain, whoever has murdered those men is familiar with Eyeless Jack's style of killing."

Masky and I stood up straighter while I had to subtly knee Toby in the butt so that he could stand just as straight.

"Sir, if you will allow it, we will all set out to locate this girl at once."

Slenderman stood up and shook his head.

"No. You three will get nowhere if you search blindly. The first lead we have right now is that she, if it is this girl you mentioned, may have a connection to Eyeless Jack."

The three of us nodded.

"Our first move now should be to contact Eyeless Jack at once."

"But sir, d-didn't he move o-out t-two years ago?"

From a pocket inside his suit jacket he produced a slip of paper with an address written on it. He handed the paper to Masky and sat back comfortably in his chair.

"This is where he should be living at this time."

Oh that's right! It's always been a rule for those under Slenderman's protection to always keep Him updated on their address should they move out of the mansion.

"Bring him here quickly. This is the first lead we have to finding her."

"YES SIR!"

And with that, we all left.

Something felt strange though. I don't know why, but my gut told me that there was something important that we were missing.


	6. Chapter 6: Catch

**IT HURTS SO MUCH!**

**Doing 32 squats right before marching basics absolutely killed my legs! They turned to jello! And that baritone! Ugh! I'm gonna feel this all tomorrow…and the next day…and the next day…-tears of quiet suffering-**

**On the bright side, while I was in pain I thought of how I'll plan the future chapters. I was kinda stumped after chapter 5. Band camp's both helpful and hell on earth.**

**Enjoy the thoughts of my pain.**

**Continuations of your P.O.V from chapter 4.**

**_Chapter 6: Catch_**

Your P.O.V

After I got home and told master I decided to take a shower since I kind of smelled like corpses, organs, and cake. My hair was still in a towel but I changed into another black turtle neck and black leggings. I was also wearing some thick, fuzzy blue socks which I wore a lot since my feet got cold easily.

Master got them for me alright?

And I just happen to like them…they were cute.

I was standing in the laundry room waiting for my jacket to be done drying. I really loved that jacket and liked to wear it at all the time. It was a habit I got from my master since he rarely ever changed jackets. At least I washed mine more often than master did.

The foundation I was wearing earlier washed off in the shower exposing my ash grey skin again. I loved my skin. It made me feel closer to my master and farther away from that human trash. I felt blood dripping down my chin and I checked to see that I was biting my lip in frustration again. I scooped red liquid with my finger and licked it clean again. Yes. I'm far from human trash alright.

Out of habit, my hand felt the area of my chest where my heart was. It was something I've been doing for the past two years. My lips twitched upwards as I felt the long scar I had under my shirt.

Yes. Definitely no longer human.

The door to the laundry room opened and I felt the presence of my master stand beside me. I looked over towards him and frowned slightly. I was frowning because he was fidgeting from side to side in a slightly troubled manner. Seeing him troubled made me feel troubled as well.

It wasn't because he was fully clothed again I swear.

I stood up straight and nodded over to him. Stupid, he can't see that. I heard the dryer do the noise thing that meant it was finished and quickly fished out my now clean and dry jacket before putting it on. It was so warm I couldn't help melting into the touch.

"You got your jacket on now, kiddo?"

I made a small noise which usually meant yes and he nodded in my direction. He was shifting his weight awkwardly again.

"Good…I know how much you don't like the cold."

He was stalling now. I didn't want that. I wanted to get to the bottom of why he was acting so strangely. I don't want my master to feel worried.

I awkwardly cleared my throat. My voice was still raspy, I couldn't help it much. I'm surprised I still have a voice because of how much I've neglected using it.

"Master…what's…wrong?"

My voice was so quiet. I really dislike hearing it because it sounded so weak. I don't want to be weak in front of him. He didn't mind the softness of my voice though. He just shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and pocket and started rocking on the balls of his feet.

Actually, now that I look at him, he looked like he was about to go out hunting. That's odd. Was my hunt not enough? Was he disappointed that I wasn't able to dispose of the bodies? Shit. What if the cops already found out without me knowing!? In that case we needed to get the hell out of here!

"(Y/N)"

I flinched slightly. I looked at my master, trying to read behind that mask. I couldn't though. I never really knew what my master was thinking most of the time, and that frightened me. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me.

"(Y/N), listen. I need you to get out of here right now."

I took in a sharp breath.

No.

Please don't say you don't need me anymore.

I can't bear to hear that.

Master seemed to sense that something was wrong because he placed both of his gloved hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Listen (Y/N). I'm not abandoning you or asking you to abandon me. I'm telling you to leave because I am worried about you. The others don't know of you yet and if they figure out, they will probably try to kill you."

I nodded, this time he felt my nod through my body and nodded himself.

"Good. Now, the reason I'm asking you to leave is because I am being summoned by Slenderman. He's already contacted me through that weird telepathy of his and I'm sure he's sent someone to come and find me. Before anyone gets here, I want you to get away and be safe. Understand?"

I nodded again, feeling better knowing that my master didn't want to leave me and only wanted to protect me. He lifted his mask to show his mouth and smiled at me, his sharp teeth shining brightly against his dark gray skin. His hands left my shoulders and found their way on my cheeks where they pinched the skin and stretched them out, forcing me to mirror his smile. He let go and I smiled on my own.

"There. You smile the prettiest showing off your teeth."

I smiled faintly as he left to let me prepare.

I hurried into my room and put on my hunting boots. I grabbed one of my daggers and slipped it into my right boot and grabbed the other blade, strapping it onto my belt. My leggings were too thin to slip the sheath underneath so I strapped it on the outside. While frowning about the fact that I didn't have time to slip on thicker pants I grabbed a small belt/collar thing and strapped it around my thigh to keep the sheath from bouncing. I grabbed my mask and combined both parts before taking my hair out of the towel it was in. It was still wet which I really didn't like but I still shoved it into my jacket before putting the hood up.

I opened my window and jumped down, running towards the tree line. Hiding in the forest might not have been the smartest move, but it was the closest and most concealed route I could take. I looked back to see that our apartment was still in view. I climbed a tall tree and hid there to watch. It was a stupid move but I couldn't help worrying. I crouched on top of the highest branch that could support my weight and watched the doorway.

A shiver went up my spine as the wetness of my hair collected on my back. Damn was it cold. I really didn't like the cold. It wasn't cool at all. Oh god it's getting to my head. I could feel the mucus collecting in my nostrils. Cold times were not my favorite times. It made me feel weak and unable to move freely.

I was still sitting on top of that tree branch when a shiver suddenly went up my spine. It wasn't because of the cold. I crouched down lower and noticed two shadows approach the door to our home. I couldn't see that well, but I did manage to catch a tan and yellow blur for a moment. The frown I was making under my mask dipped down further.

I really didn't want them to take my master away from me. He was my master after all. What would Slenderman need with him anyway? Another shiver went up my spine as I continued to watch them.

Hold on.

The uncomfortable presence I was feeling…it couldn't have possibly been those two. I was too far away to have possibly sensed them. Something wasn't right. I felt like I was in some form of danger. I was in a situation that made me feel incredibly at risk.

I held my breath.

Something was definitely off.

I listened to my surroundings and noticed that there wasn't a single sound emanating from any of the normal woodland creatures. The air suddenly became frozen. I was starting to shake slightly.

It felt as if I was being watched.

Then I heard it, the sound of ticking.

Then out of nowhere, something whizzed out in the air, heading from my direction. I cursed and jumped out as fast as I could, rolling before I hit the ground so that I wouldn't get hurt. I stood up quickly again, grabbed both my daggers and positioned them in front of me. My eyes flickered over to the branch I was crouching on and found that lodged deep into it was an orange handled hatchet. I gulped. I couldn't compare to that kind of strength and expertise. The popping sounds came back into my hearing as a figure emerged from the shadows.

Shit.

That was the only word that popped into my head as I recognized the orange goggles and the mouth guard of none other than Ticci Toby.

"W-well what do we h-have here?"

Of all the goddamn people that could've found me in this forest, it just _had _to be one of Slenderman's top proxies. Fuck, I sure as hell won't win this fight. I crouched down low and pushed myself back, effectively running away from the ticking man. I was weaving my way in and out of the tree line. I could faintly hear Toby yelling something, but the words were lost to me. Running away was my top priority. I couldn't be caught yet. My master's efforts to protect me would've been wasted.

I felt another presence near me as I was stopped in front of a giant tree. Casually leaning back on it was a man in a…yellow hoodie.

Goddammit!

I had nowhere to run since the trees around me held no space for escape. Even if I did manage to squeeze through a pathway, I doubt I would've gone far since Hoodie specialized in tracking through shadows. I was trapped.

I held my daggers in front of me in a defensive stance. No way in hell was I going down without a fight. I watched him carefully. He wasn't doing anything and I couldn't tell what he was thinking behind that mask of his. Man did I wish I had x-ray vision right about now.

"Are you the girl from the bakery?"

I said nothing and stood my ground.

"I recognize that jacket of yours."

Crap I forgot.

"So were you the one who killed those men too?"

Again, I said nothing. This man didn't deserve the to be spoken to. What has he done with my master anyway!?

I heard the sounds of footsteps from behind me. I didn't dare move. To be honest, I was terrified. I was no match for any of them. I felt weak. Horribly so. I just wanted the comfort of my master again.

"(Y/N)!"

I inhaled sharply. I'd recognize that voice anywhere!

Forgetting the dangers around me I turned around to try and face my master only to be tackled hard to the ground by a man in a tan jacket and white mask with feminine looking lips and drawn on eyebrows.

The air was knocked out of me and before I knew it, I was pinned to ground. I opened my eyes only to have them met with the glowing red eyes of Hoodie. He was straddling my hips, keeping me from moving anywhere. This scene would've been one awards situation to explain should anyone have walked in right then.

Masky and Hoodie. They were partners. How could I have forgotten something so important!?

I struggled to get out of his grip but he was way stronger than me. I looked behind him to see that Masky had a hold of both my daggers in one hand while the other tightly held master's jacket in a tight fist. Toby was on the other side of my master with his hands folded across his chest, staring at me intently. It might've been the lack of oxygen, but it looked like he was kind of chuckling to himself. He looked like a boy who just made a clever dick joke. I wonder why?

Masky turned to my master, his voice sounded deep and commanding.

"Eyeless Jack, before we bring both you and this girl to Slenderman, there is one thing we must confirm."

I watched him nod over to Hoodie. I was starting to shiver because of the cold, and the fear. But mostly the cold. Maybe more on fear. Toby walked over to where I was being pinned down and held my hands down while Hoodie let go and reached into his pocket for something. That something turned out to be a yellow handled knife which he held dangerously near my chest.

"Do it Hoodie."

Said man nodded and raised his knife high over his head before plunging it down where my heart was.

No! Stop!

The forest was then filled with my ear splitting scream of agony as my blood sprayed over the hooded man's jacket. He pulled the knife out and I was enveloped in a searing pain. My vision went blurry and eventually, I succumbed into the darkness, but not before muttering something in a voice so low that only my killer (and Toby) could've heard.

"I…hate…you"

Hoodie's P.O.V

I faltered momentarily while trying to deal a second blow to her chest. My fingers started trembling slightly as I felt (Y/N)'s life slowly drift away.

This was probably the first time someone's ever said that to me right before a kill, and for some reason, it made me feel horrible. There was a pain in my chest that made tears slowly well up in my eyes. I felt horrible. I felt like something was just ripped out of me.

"G-geez, so she died t-that q-quick huh? I expected m-more of a s-struggle."

That pissed me off for some reason. It was a new feeling for me. Sure, I've been pissed at Toby before, but not like this. I felt ready to kill him when I suddenly felt something strange.

No, I wasn't popping a boner you sickos.

From underneath me, I suddenly felt the girl's chest rise and fall ever so faintly.

This shouldn't be happening.

I quickly took off my glove and pressed my hand against her neck.

Impossible.

I felt a pulse.

No. I was positive I killed her. A knife to the heart would've killed anybody!

I turned to Masky but it looked like he already knew. He turned to E.J. in a way that looked like he was just as surprised as I was. I heard him voice what I thought as well.

"Eyeless Jack…you took in a proxy!?"


	7. Chapter 7: Find

**Right now, I'm in my grandma's house trying to type this while a birthday party's going on. I'm trying to write this without anyone from my family reading over my shoulder. **

**Good luck to me.**

**Warning: I made Hoodie really awkward.**

**_Chapter 7: Find_**

Hoodie's P.O.V

We made it back to the mansion after we figured out what E.J. had done. Masky and Toby escorted E.J. to Slenderman's office so that he could be questioned. Meanwhile, I was stuck in the infirmary with the girl whose name was (Y/N).

I never would have guessed that the girl I saw working at that bakery would end up being the new CP. She just seemed so…normal. Then again, we all had to look that way in public. I wonder how well she's been trained. She's probably never met another CP besides E.J. I kind of feel awkward now. What if she wakes up and the first thing she does is try and get revenge on me? I shouldn't have made such a horrible first impression. What if she ends up hating me? That'll mean she'll be one step closer to being corrupted. That's the one thing I really do not want to happen.

The only thing I could hear in the room was her steady breathing. I sat on a small chair right next to where she was laying. Before E.J. had to be escorted out he tried to force us out of the infirmary for a few minutes. Masky, Toby, and I were of course suspicious but E.J. insisted on it, saying that it was something he needed to do. We had a little talk about it and then settled on having me supervise whatever he was planning on doing. E.J. gave in finally once we decided that. We were good friends after all.

_But_, it turned out that all he wanted to do was change her clothes since he didn't want her to wake up caked in her own blood.

Long story short, my mask had the scent of blood in it and I had to excuse myself to the bathroom for a little while.

Toby was laughing his ass off that whole time saying he was right this whole time.

Snarky bastard.

Well, now she was sleeping soundly with bandages wrapped around her entire chest. Her black tights, or whatever those pants things that most teenage girls wear right now are called, were still on though. I took off her boots to try and be courteous and found that she was wearing some fuzzy blue sock things.

…they were kinda cute.

Wait no! My masculinity! Come back to me!

The only other thing that E.J. left on her was her mask. Her [H/C] hair was framing it perfectly, making taking off her mask even more tempting. I don't think I've ever wanted to see someone's face so badly before. I know the deal with masks, I don't like showing my own face either. But I _really _wanted to know. She's seen my face before, but I've never fully seen hers. I nervously drummed my fingers on my knee. I really wanted to take that damn thing off.

I looked down on my jacket to try and get my mind off the idea. I saw that it was still covered in blood. Her blood. Maybe I should change before she wakes up…I don't think seeing her own blood on the jacket of her almost killer would make her happy…

I looked her over again, thinking about what I should do. I thought back to what happened in the forest.

Was this girl really a proxy like us? It's the only thing that would explain why she didn't stay dead. Proxies don't die easily like the other CPs. The only way we can die is if our master dies.

Or if our master takes back the mark they left on us.

To become a proxy in the first place, we needed to die in the hands of our master. After that happens, he must leave a mark on our bodies. It was like a contract of sorts. My mark was my eyes. The brown eyes I had while I was alive were turned blood red to commemorate my transformation into a proxy. I thought it was pretty badass. Masky got better sideburns. The Operator had a sense of humor I found. Toby…I forgot. Maybe it was a stamp on his butt, I don't know.

It made me wonder what (Y/N)'s mark was. Maybe it was her skin. I was kind of startled to find that she had light gray skin. I was sure her skin was [S/C] when I saw her working at the bakery. Maybe she used some foundation. I know that term because of Sally and Jane alright?

I looked back at her mask again and the itching in my fingers started. I still felt uncomfortable around her. There was still something troubling about her presence, but I just couldn't pinpoint what it was. It wasn't as bad though, but it was still there.

My hand seemed to make a decision on its own and slowly reached out to try and take the mask off. It would be fine right? She was asleep after all.

…dear Zalgo why do I feel like a rapist?

As soon as my gloved hand reached the side of her face, a slender hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. The grip was so strong I felt like Smile was trying to bite down my hand.

If anybody asks, that scream was from Sally. Not me. Got it?

I stared at the mask which slowly turned to my direction. She didn't move anything else which made her voice sound like it was coming from everywhere around me. It was a trick E.J. always used now that I think about it. He must've taught her that. There's really no denying she's a proxy of his now.

"What…do you think…you're doing?"

Don't say anything stupid.

Don't say anything stupid.

Don't. Say. Anything. Stupid.

"I…wasn't…trying to look at your breasts?"

Hoodie what the fuck!?

Can't you even talk to girls right!?

Okay…so maybe there's a reason I always kept to myself. When I'm out of proxy mode, I just feel awkward at everything. I'm supposed to be the master of shadows! Maybe it's because I felt so nervous around her. She's a stranger to me and I don't usually interact with strangers who I've kept alive. Ugh, Toby's idiocy rubbed off on me. That's right Toby. I blame you.

I heard the bed creaking and looked up to see that she was trying to sit up. I resisted the urge to try and help her because I had a feeling it would worsen the image I had already made. I looked around the room to see the tray E.J. had prepared. He told me to give it to her when she woke up.

I quickly got up and retrieved it. There was a lid on it so I really didn't know what was inside. All E.J. said was that it was something that would make her feel better. I offered the tray to her which she just stared at. At least I think so.

"E.J. said to give this to you when you wake up."

Only then did she actually take the tray from my hands. She took off the lid and immediately the room was filled with the scent of the bloody heart underneath. She seemed to gasp softly as her hands immediately shot for her mask.

Was she going to take off her mask now? Yes! I wanted see her face so desperately.

Her hands touched the smooth surface of her mask and then I heard a small pop before the bottom half of her mask came off.

Seriously? Her mask breaks off into two pieces? What kind of disappointing outcome is this?

Then, with her bare hands, she grabbed the heart and brought it over to her mouth. She took one sniff of it before she opened her mouth and bit a giant chunk off. Oh, so she had sharp teeth too. That meant she was a also cannibal. That would explain the missing hearts on those bodies. She preferred hearts over kidneys I see…

The blood was dripping down her face and her hands as she finished feasting on the organ. I was going to offer her a towel or something until she started licking herself clean.

Okay ew…but maybe that was because she was really hungry?

Sigh, I will never understand cannibals.

After she finished cleaning up she looked down to see her bandaged chest. She then started looking around frantically for something. I took a guess and grabbed the shirt that was folded neatly near the foot of the bed. Her clothes were in the wash so we had to borrow some from Jane. It wasn't anything fancy from what I could see.

"Here…some clothes if you want…"

She stared at it for a while before hesitantly reaching out for it. Turns out it was just a plain black sweater. She quickly put it on and sighed contently. Now that I think about it, E.J. _did _put a lot of blankets on her. Did she not like the cold all that much?

I was gonna start asking her some questions when the door to the infirmary opened suddenly.

Reader's P.O.V

I was watching Hoodie closely as I tried to sink deeper into the warmth of the blankets. I attached the bottom part of my mask to conceal my face once more. I swear if he tries to take off my mask again I'll go ballistic. I don't like others seeing my face. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking behind his mask when suddenly, the door opened.

The person who came in looked like he was completely shrouded in darkness. The only thing that I could see was the glare coming from his glasses. I gulped. This man was another one of Slenderman's proxies.

…Slendy had a lot now that I think about it.

"The Observer…"

My eyes momentarily flickered to Hoodie as he muttered the newcomer's name. I felt extreme distrust towards both these men at that moment. I just didn't feel they were trustworthy. My upbringing taught me never to trust anyone except my master.

The Observer came in and placed a hand on the chair Hoodie was sitting on. Judging from his body language, it seemed like he didn't feel comfortable around the other proxy either.

"Hoodie, the Operator requests your assistance in the disposal of his latest feast."

I watched Hoodie nod hesitantly before standing up slowly. He turned towards me then back at the Observer.

"Do not worry. I shall take watch of her until your return."

He finally nodded and left the door, though he did look back for one final glance as if trying to convince himself that everything would be okay. He left finally and I was hit with an incredible feeling of discomfort.

Something inside me told me that this man was dangerous. He just stared at me for a long time. Even though I was fully clothed, underneath his watchful eyes I felt completely naked and exposed. I felt like he figured out everything about me with just one look. He was a dangerous man for sure.

He seemed to smirk at me, I could see it through the dark shadows. I was starting to sweat under his gaze.

"I know."

I froze. He knew? What did he mean he knew?

No…it couldn't be that…he couldn't possibly know about that! Only master should know about it. If anyone else were to find out…it could be a very dangerous situation.

No one must know.

No must know that-

"Your heart…it is not inside your body, is it?"


	8. Chapter 8: Spread

**Yeah yeah, I've had my fun. Now it's time to get serious again.**

**I'm actually gonna start making filler chapters soon so I actually want to take some suggestions on what to write about. It's gonna be some bonding chapters 'cause I need to start this romance quick. I'm alright at fluff but I don't want to write fluffy things between two serial killers. I'm not much of a romantic person :P.**

**Things are spicing up and I need to get the love aspect into this before it's too late!**

**Send me ideas!**

**And I'm posting this early 'cause I'm gonna be busy tomorrow and will probably have to time to update.**

**_Chapter 8: Spread_**

Reader's P.O.V

"Your heart…it is not inside your body, is it?"

My whole world seemed to stop as those words left the Observer's lips. My hands automatically went to clutch the scar on my chest which was the result of my transformation. That area stung from the fresh wound Hoodie dealt me but I managed to hold back that whimper. I couldn't show weakness in front of this guy. I refuse to be manipulated!

My body started shaking as the need to survive controlled my system. A growl ripped through my throat as a dark feeling washed over me. I mustered up strength I didn't know I had and pushed myself harshly off the bed to tackle him. I felt so angry. Everything in my head screamed for me to stop but I didn't listen. My body wouldn't listen.

Everything felt slow. I watched behind my mask as my bare hands reached out to wrap my fingers around his neck. I watched behind my mask as his smirk widened into a sinister grin. I watched behind my mask as he disappeared from my sight, only to reappear behind me, pinning me to ground.

I landed face first on the cold tile floor, the Observer holding my hands behind my back in a painful grip. The rush from earlier was gone leaving me out of breath and a spastic mess. I felt the wound on my chest reopen and several new wounds bruise my body. My throat felt painfully dry and there was a painful thumping in my chest which felt like it was spreading throughout my body.

I heard the Observer chuckle above me. I could practically feel the smug grin in the tone of his laugh. I let out a low growl in frustration.

I couldn't even touch him. What made me think that I would be able to jump him? I started biting my lip in frustration again, not caring if it hurt.

He loosened his grip on my hands and turned me around so that he was straddling my hips. I felt humiliated. Flashbacks of my past started flashing in my eyes which I willed to leave. No. I don't want to remember anything right now.

He gripped my wrists tightly again and placed them above my head. I tried kicking to get out of this position but he wouldn't budge. He just leaned in closer. I clenched my teeth as I glared hatefully at this man, the intense look being blocked by my mask.

"Relax child."

The tone of his voice made my trembling intensify. There was something about him that terrified me. It was like there was an unspoken promise of unbearable agony if I disobeyed.

"A missing heart is nothing of importance…"

I held my breath.

"…unless…there is more to hide…right?"

My eyes widened. I cursed quietly as I realized my mistake. He was right. There really wasn't anything wrong with a missing heart. I reacted too fast and didn't think. I stopped struggling and glared at him, baring sharp teeth he couldn't see. He chuckled again as if I was just some toy that amused him.

He knew. Of course he knew. There was no secrets that could be kept from the Observer. That's why master wanted me to stay away from them, from this mansion. I was going to die, one way or another, I was _going to die_. And if my time does come I wasn't going to take my master with me. I couldn't die while he was still alive. Although it hurt so much I already promised myself that I would take back my transformation so that I could protect him. He needed to live more than I did. He was reborn with a life while I was only living on borrowed time.

"You worry too much my dear."

I stiffened under him. From the shadows of his body he pulled out a dagger.

My dagger.

In one quick motion he grabbed the collar of my sweater and made a clean cut down stopping at the top of my pants. I gasped as he ripped the shirt off of me revealing my naked torso. Even the bandages which were carefully wrapped around my wounds came off. There was a shallow line going down my middle where the point of my dagger cut skin. I was bleeding but that hardly mattered to me. My arms thrashed around as sudden flashbacks bombarded my vision. The Observer seemed to find a sick joy in watching me struggle as he pinned my arms down firmly to the ground. He leaned in closer and I felt the strong urge to cover my chest, not because my breasts were bare to his eyes, but because he was going to see it.

My secret.

"Such a beautiful scar you have my dear."

He used one hand to keep my hands above my hand and slowly traced the scar I had. The scar itself looked black with branch like tendrils spreading to the skin around it. He traced the branching lines until he reached the base of my neck. He wrapped a large hand around my frail neck and started to squeeze.

My body started flailing desperately as the need for air dominated my thoughts. Only when black dots started appearing in my vision did he lift his hand again. I struggled to steady my breathing as his sinister grin grew even wider.

"Good, good. You kept it controlled this time."

He touched the side of my face and slapped it hard, tearing my entire mask off with a sickening crack. I clenched my eyes shut and dug my teeth into my gums in suffering. It was agonizing to wait for the sting to subside. I turned back to glare at the man who only grinned back.

"The Operator treasures Eyeless Jack. That is the only reason He has to keep you alive. You seem to keep quite a controlled lid on that parasite of yours so we shall let you live. To make sure of that, He has assigned me to watch over you. Do not worry, no one else shall know for now. Just be sure to keep your distance from the others."

The smile fell as he glared at me. At least it looked like it since the darkness surrounding him seemed to grow darker. His hand cupped my jaw in a tight grip.

"We do not need you killing because the corruption has consumed you."

I winced as he said those words. I new the truth but it was still painful to acknowledge.

Yes. I was a danger.

I was infected.

I was corrupted.

Tears started welling up in my eyes from the combination of truth and wounds.

I failed.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I've failed him.

Third Person P.O.V

The door slammed open revealing right then to reveal a perplexed looking Hoodie and Masky. They saw the scene in front of them and quickly jumped into action thinking that the Observer was about to rape their newly found CP. Masky tackled the dark man to the ground while Hoodie went to go attend to the new proxy. As soon as he was near her she clutched her chest in panic and turned so that her hair obscured her face. She scooted away from him and screamed at him to keep his distance.

Hoodie saw the torn remains of her sweater on the ground and noticed that the young woman was partially naked and a bloody mess from a long gash that was sliced down the middle of her torso. Her hands were only covering the left part of her chest which left everything else laying bare. He blushed under his mask and quickly grabbed one of the infirmary blankets to cover her with.

Seeing that she was finally covered he thought that it was finally alright to approach her. He was stopped by her frantic screaming which invaded his ears in a wave of panicked desperation. He was about to turn around to ask Masky for help until his eyes met with the dull eyes of the girl whose mask no longer blocked her face.

Her face was pale gray, almost white with fear. She was looking at him with scared eyes that made his own heart wrench in pain. He wanted oh so desperately to take her into his arms and to be able to comfort her out of her fear, but she wasn't in her right mind at the moment. She looked as if she was reliving the memories of a scarring past. She pushed herself into a corner, eyeing him with eyes that only held room for distrust, hatred, and fear.

"Stay away from me! Don't come near me!"

"(Y-Y/N)-"

"No! Stay away! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hoodie flinched away but panicked as he saw that she was starting to hyperventilate. He came closer but it was too late, she thumped to the ground unconscious. He quickly scooped her frail form and gently placed her back on the bed. She was twitching in her sleep which worried the hooded man to no end. He heard a scuffle behind him and turned to see the Observer squirming out from under a fallen Masky who was clutching his leg in pain.

Anger welled up in the man and he found himself tackling the darker proxy up against the wall.

"What did you do!? What did you do to her!?"

The Observer smirked and pushed him out of his way.

"Be sure to keep your emotions closed off to her Hoodie."

His eyes trailed towards the unconscious body on the bed which Hoodie followed. He took this opportunity to slip away from the hooded man's grasp. The girl twitched again and whimpered in her sleep.

"You will find that she is quite…_Heartless_."


	9. Chapter 9:Thoughts

**School starts tomorrow and I am bummed beyond belief. I wish I started this story earlier so I had more free time. Ugh.**

**I'll try to keep updating through all the hectic-ness of junior year. Juggling writing, school, marching band, and club activities will be a bitch to do, but challenge accepted.**

**References to the song ****_Don't You Dare Forget the Sun_**** here. That's actually the song that inspired this story. (Fact: This was supposed to be a Ticci Toby x Reader story). Look up the song, it's wonderful.**

**Onwards!**

**_Chapter 9: Thoughts_**

Hoodie's P.O.V

I yawned to myself as the sun started peeking through the dark curtains of the room I was in. I slowly got up and groggily made my way over to the curtain and shut it tightly, shrouding the room in darkness. I looked around, my tired eyes going over the details of the small room.

It was a plain room. It had cold white walls covered in shadows, a single window, an empty closet, and a desk that only had a pad of paper and a pen on it. There was also a plain white bed in the corner which completed the small scenery. It felt more like a prison cell than a guest room to be honest. At least it was kept clean. I shivered slightly. It was unnaturally cold in here too. That's why there were so many blankets on the bed.

I yawned again and closed my eyes briefly, listening to my surroundings. All I could hear were the birds singing faintly outside, a soft breeze blowing, and the steady breathing of (Y/N) as she slept soundly on the bed.

I walked back to the chair I was sitting on and sat down again. I watched her peaceful sleeping face as I placed my hands on the side of the bed. I checked the watch I had under my glove to see that it was just approaching 5:30 am.

Wow. This meant I was up all night huh?

Why was I watching her instead of E.J.?

Well, let's just say a lot of things happened that night after the Observer left.

_-flashback-_

After the Observer managed to disappear from my grasps we heard rapid footsteps running down the hall towards the infirmary. I was trying to help Masky up when suddenly E.J. burst into the room. He was a crazy, panting mess. He tore his mask off and scanned the room for the presence of his proxy and rushed over to where I placed her. He went over her injuries and tried to shake her awake but she was already too deep into slumber to resurface.

Watching the scene made my heart thump painfully. It was like seeing a father trying to wake his daughter out of death. I looked back at my hands. How could I…? How could I have let this happen?

I cautiously approached the eyeless man who was now shaking slightly. He must have been so worried. He seemed to sense me behind him and I'm guessing he wasn't too happy because next thing I knew, I was thrown to the wall by a single punch to the jaw. The pain was great, but I didn't dare fight back. It was my fault. I knew it was my fault. Because of my blunder he had his only proxy, someone who was probably like a daughter to him, suffer something unimaginable. I looked up at him but only saw empty sockets glaring back at me. He grabbed my hoodie and pushed me up against the wall again. Masky held him back but I made no motion for E.J. to stop. I wanted to feel as much pain as (Y/N) had to go through.

"You left her alone!? With him!? I trusted you Hoodie! I let you watch over her because I trusted you! How could you have just left her!? Now look! Look at her! She's hurt again and it's all your fault!"

I winced as he vented his frustration on me. I didn't move. I deserved it. He raised his fist again and I prepared for another hit but felt nothing come. I opened my eyes which I hadn't realized I closed and saw that E.J.'s fist was stopped in mid air by a black tentacle. I followed the tentacle to see that my own master has appeared to stop the one-sided fight.

He looked calmly at E.J. in an understanding way and gently placed his hand down beside him. He was of course annoyed but wasn't furious. After all, he was a master as well and also hated having a proxy injured under the care of someone he trusted.

"Eyeless Jack, although I understand your rage I shall not allow you to harm one of my proxies any longer."

E.J. stayed silent, not looking at anyone. Not like he can anyway. Masky stood behind the Operator, standing at attention in case something arose. Slenderman sighed and placed a long hand on E.J.'s shoulder.

"Jack, you are now a master to that child. A father to that broken soul. It is up to you to set an example for her. Do _not _make the same blind mistakes as her own parents have."

He seemed to flinch slightly as if he remembered something horrible. He turned to Slenderman and nodded slightly. He then turned to me and hesitantly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hoodie…I…I'm sorry man. I just…I don't know. I just lost control there."

I nodded in understanding and muttered something in forgiveness. I would've done the same to be honest. Slenderman nodded in approval and turned to E.J. again.

"Now that the conflict has settled, there is still the problem of her healing rate. She was already injured before so her healing abilities might be slightly impaired. Jack, you know her best. Go find a remedy for her ailment."

E.J. nodded and left saying that he needed to go hunting, but not before situating her original clothes, which were finally done being washed and mended, over her torso. Turtle neck, jacket, bra and all.

I wasn't watching, I swear.

After he left, Slenderman then turned to me as Masky moved to be by my side.

"Now, Masky, Hoodie, arrange a room for her. I doubt she will enjoy being here any longer. Hoodie, keep watch over her until she fully recovers. You may want to decline, but this is also an opportunity to redeem yourself in front of him. This shall be your new assignment."

"Yes sir!"

"And remember…be mindful of how you treat her."

I nodded and went to go move her, but something about what my master said bothered me.

There was something in his voice that made it sound like there was something more behind his words.

_-flashback ends-_

And that's how I was stuck watching over this sleeping proxy all night long. I didn't do anything inappropriate. I was just…watching. I noticed many things while watching. She seemed to glow while she was asleep. It was so peaceful to look at. She looked like she had no worries in the world. Her hair was strewn around which looked adorable framing her small face.

My hand moved on its own as I brushed a stray piece of hair off her cheek. She sighed slightly and turned to her side, whimpering slightly as her body remembered the sting of her injuries.

That sounded…kind of cute.

How could someone so innocent looking be a killer like us?

I just couldn't understand.

She must've had a reason for having so much malice in her. Intense malice is how one becomes a CP in the first place. I just couldn't understand it. As I continued to stare at her I kept remembering the events that happened the night before. All I could remember were her eyes. They were so dull, like the life had been sucked out of her from years of something tragic. And the fear…there was so much fear in them. I hated seeing it. I would do everything in my power to get rid of it.

I wonder…what did she look like happy?

I sighed again but was shushed silent as I heard the sound of a whimper followed by a chocked sob. I was up immediately and over her looking for signs of trouble or consciousness. I breathed as slight sigh of relief as I found that she was still sleeping. I sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her head in a soothing way.

She was having a nightmare.

Tears were starting to drop from her eyes as she started trembling. What do I do next? Her face was scrunched up in so much fear that I just wanted to wipe them all away. Truthfully, I didn't know what to do. Masky and I have suffered from nightmares before, but our methods of dealing with them were kind of…embarrassing.

You didn't hear this from me, but Masky and I may or may not climb into each other's bed when either of us have nightmares. It's not gay. It's just…we comfort each other okay? It's not called cuddling, it's called _comforting._ There's a difference. We're both perfectly straight men. No questions asked. It's a bro thing.

I doubt she would be okay with that method. What if she wakes up and thinks I'm some sort of weird pervert who like to lay in bed with random girls? What if someone like Toby or BEN catch me? I'd never hear the end of it! Or worse…E.J. could walk in and forget all about that peace talk he had with Slendy and whoop my ass right there. Who knows what kind of daddy skills he's capable of!?

"M-mother…f-father…please…don't do this….I don't…want it…"

My hand stopped for a moment as I just stared at her curled up form. My lips twitched down into a frown which mirrored my mask.

What…_happened_ to her?

I just couldn't leave her like this. She's probably only had her master comfort her before. But…he's not here right now. I bit my lip as I tried to think.

I've decided…to risk everything.

Not like I couldn't die anyway. And I can deal with the teasing.

I carefully took off my mask, gloves, and shoes and placed them neatly on the chair I sat on. She was already close to the wall so I delicately climbed in beside her. I slipped my arm under her head and gently hugged her close to my chest. I had my jacket washed so it was pretty clean. I also took a quick shower before so I smelled nicer than usual.

I stiffened slightly as she pressed herself closer to my chest and inhaled deeply.

…okay here's the problem, I didn't know whether she was being comforted by my presence and inhaling my nice scent…

…or whether she could smell my heart, aka, her favorite food, and was hungry…

Either way I felt my cheeks heat up and my chest thump wildly. I really wished she couldn't hear it with her heightened senses and all.

But…what is this feeling?

It felt…nice.

I couldn't help but hug her closer to my chest, enjoying the calming warmth she was giving off. I yawned again and tried to blink back the drowsiness that was starting to take over.

I snuggled into her hair as I closed my eyes, the Observer's words seeming to echo in my thoughts.

_"__Be sure to keep your emotions closed off to her Hoodie."_

I chuckled slightly. He couldn't possibly be thinking of _that _could he? Impossible. I yawned again and finally let my mind wander into the realms of sleep.

We lived only for our masters…there was no room for anyone else in our hearts.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10: Explain

**School's horrible. **

**Enough said.**

**I need to start writing these in advance…but procrastination's a bitch.**

**Marching band's a bitch too. Turns out my 16th birthday's on our homecoming game. Fun.**

**I'm continuing my update schedule until the end of August, but I think starting September i'll only be posting maybe once a week. On Sundays probably since my weeks are pretty busy. **

**I also mention The Nurse ANN in here. She is not mine and belongs to yaguyi on deviantart. I might be willing to take other people's OCs as long as you give me a bio in advance as well as a pic of him/her. There ya go. **

**_Yeah I know I'm late._**

**_Chapter 10: Explain_**

Hoodie's P.O.V

I was aware I was asleep. I was aware that I was in dreamland. I was at the edge of it I believe. When was the last time I slept so…good? I felt so free. Like there was a weight off my shoulders. I felt relaxed. I don't think I've felt this way in a very long time. My mind was awake but I didn't feel the need to open my eyes yet.

I felt something warm against me and just assumed Masky had another nightmare. He liked to climb into my bed when he was scared. I sighed as I hugged him closer to me.

I was just comforting him, nothing gay.

Hmm…did Masky get…smaller?

And…squishier?

I moved my hand to go shake him awake but was suddenly filled with something…soft. Did Masky eat too much again? What is this?

"Hng…"

That…_did not sound like Masky_.

Wait.

I was…

guarding…

and then…

"…*cough*…ugh…_Hoods?_"

Immediately my eyes sprang open. I looked in front of me and was met with a sea of [H/C] hair of none other than (Y/N). Her back was turned to me which made me realize…I WAS SPOONING HER!

AND SOMEONE WAS IN THE ROOM WATCHING ME SPOON HER!

And that squishy thing? Take a guess.

I quickly jumped out of that position and was about to start yelling some hardcore profanity but my mouth was covered by a large, manly looking hand.

I turned around to see that it was Masky holding a finger up to his mask's painted mouth in a shushing motion. I relaxed slightly knowing that he wouldn't do me any harm. I noticed that he had a folder under his arm and (Y/N)'s mask under his other arm. Under the other was a familiar white mask that I realized belonged to her. I motioned for him to put it beside her pillow. After doing so, he motioned for me to come closer which I did after I quietly put my own gloves and mask on. He then leaned in close to whispered in my ear.

"_Hoods, can you step out for a bit? I need to talk to you about something._"

I shook my head slightly, remembering what happened the last time I left my post. I quickly looked back to see that (Y/N) still had her back turned to us, but miraculously was still asleep.

Jeez, how bad was she injured to be knocked out for so long?

She must not be completely settled into the proxy role yet.

I turned back to Masky and thought for a moment. Masky knew that I was on a mission so whatever he had to say must've been pretty important. As long as I keep an eye on her it would be okay right?

"_If we're stepping outside, I gotta keep the door open. To keep my eye on her._"

He nodded and we both stepped out for a bit, I kept the door slightly ajar to maintain my mission. After we were out of the room I then proceeded to ask why he had asked me to step out in the first place. He knew how important missions were to me. _Especially _this one.

He said nothing at first but held up the folder so that I could see it clearly. On the front cover, it read 'Heartless (Y/N), Proxy of Eyeless Jack'. Heartless (Y/N)? Couldn't they be more original? I guess it worked. It could kind of fit her. But, why was there a folder with that title on it? And why did Masky have it?

"Master had a background check done on (Y/N)."

My mouth twitched slightly as I figured out what that meant. The Observer did most of the background checks for Slenderman. Since (Y/N) was a proxy, that meant he probably looked into her. Although I was upset, I was slightly amazed he managed to collect data after only one night. But…why did Masky have it?

"Where did you get that?"

"I got it from ANN. She's going do an examination on (Y/N) soon so she was checking up on her bio."

I nodded, finally understanding. I knew Masky had a thing for ANN so I'm guessing he went to go flirt and saw the folder. That's just a theory but I'm most likely right. I'm glad he did though. I was incredibly curious about (Y/N)'s background.

"What's it say?"

"Hmm…basic info first I guess. Let's see here…well, her full name's (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N). She's 21…born in [B/P]…lived in [Place] before moving here…birthday's on [B/D]…blood type [B/T]…whoa…says here her parents were brutally murdered two years ago by an unknown assailant."

"Got any info on that?"

"I'm getting there man, don't get your dick in a bind. _Although it probably _was_ considering how much you were pressing it up against her-_"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Hmm, looks like the next page's her history…oh wow."

"What?"

"Says here she was apparently sold into prostitution at the age of 16."

This caught me off guard. (Y/N)? That innocent angel sleeping just behind the door did…those kinds of things…from such a young age? I just…I just couldn't believe it…

"It's speculated that she was probably abused during that time. Wow…I wonder if she's had kids during those…or if she's_ clean_."

"Masky"

"But, you know, I guess that's something ANN's gonna check for later."

"_Masky._"

"Okay, okay, moving on….yada yada yada….Hm…there's nothing specific here up until she turned 19. It's written here that it was probably her who murdered her parents as well as one of her clients."

I winced slightly when he said 'one of her clients'. It made me wonder…how many…was she forced to 'service'? It made me sick to even think about it.

"The weapon was most likely a stolen butterfly knife. Oh look. Crime scene photos. Father's neck was sliced open and the mother's mouth was stabbed in. Looks like the client's chest was stabbed in too. Common thing in all the deaths were missing hearts. Most likely (Y/N)'s doing. Could be her first kills too. Interesting. That's probably the time she turned into a CP. I don't know when she turned proxy though, or how E.J. found her."

"Master…found me…when I was…17…I died…when my parents…died."

Both Masky and I jumped as the small crack in the door was filled with the small frame of (Y/N). The door opened slightly and she stepped out slightly. Her mask was on but I could tell she was less than pleased with seeing us.

Her tiny form was basically radiating hatred.

"If you wanted…to know about me…ask. And for your…information…I'm _clean_."

Masky looked away, slightly embarrassed that she heard him. Meanwhile, all I was thinking of was what I had done while she was asleep. The warmth of her body next to mine. The curve of her body pressed up against mine. The firm squishiness of her breas-

"So…who's the new girl?"

Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 11: Who?

**I forgot it was sunday…**

**Crap.**

**Here you go.**

**I'm gonna post fan art for this soon. If you want, you can request what kind of drawing I make (as long as it concerns this story). Drawings are on ****deviantart**** under Animeboi19.**

**I'll also start taking OC's 'cause I might need some in the future. **

**Participate if you want.**

**Just prepare your own bios, unless you want me to make a criteria sheet. **

**Do you?**

**_Chapter 11: Who?_**

Reader's P.O.V

"So…who's the new girl?"

Out of instinct, I hid behind the body closest to me since master always told me to hide myself away from other CPs. For some reason, that body just so happened to be Hoodie. Frankly, I didn't care anymore. He seemed to though. I didn't understand. I'm just hiding behind him, what's his deal?

And why do my breasts feel sore for some reason?

I shoved those questions to the back of my head as I peeked slightly to see the CP who has discovered me.

The person was a woman, which surprised me. I learned before that Slender Mansion was full of testosterone so running into a person of estrogen was slightly astonishing. I've never seen another CP woman before. Master told me that the women of Slender Mansion were a mystery even to him, so I didn't know all that much about them. In short, I was incredibly curious about them.

The woman in front of us was pretty. I was confident enough in my sexuality to admit that. She had slightly curly black hair that looked singed. Her eyes were completely blacked out and her skin looked so pale it looked like it was bleached. She was also wearing black lipstick that reminded me of the lips on Masky's mask. She rocked it better though since she was actually the right gender for it. I'm just telling the truth here. She was wearing a long, black turtle neck dress, a leather jacket, and black gloves. The dress ended right above her knees exposing some of her leathery white legs before her heeled, leather boots started. Her hands were on her hips but I could see the slight glint of a kitchen knife underneath her jacket. I knew who this woman was. Master mentioned her every so often. After all, she was the enemy of his (unofficial) lover.

Jane the Killer.

I've heard many things about her, but honestly, she didn't seem as bad as how master portrayed her in his stories. Then again, I shouldn't really judge at first glance.

From where I was peeking, I could see that her gaze was trained on me. Oh, turns out her face was actually a mask. Master told me nothing about this. It looked pretty real. But her body language…it looks guarded. Was she afraid of me? Is it because I'm an outsider? That's probably it. After all, master told me that everyone's fear of corruption has increased in the last few years. My hand unconsciously gripped my chest as I pursed my lips.

Ow! I forgot I've been biting it a lot lately.

I need to get that treated.

Masky moved beside Hoodie. It looked like he shoved my files into his jacket so that Jane wouldn't see.

"Jane the Killer, Heartless (Y/N). Heartless (Y/N), Jane the Killer. She's a new CP. Eyeless Jack's new proxy."

"E.J. got a proxy? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day."

She was silent for a moment, just staring at me still hiding behind Hoodie.

That's odd. When did I start gripping the back of his jacket?

"Is she…protected?"

The knife glinted dangerously under her jacket. How that happened, I didn't exactly know.

But…what did she mean by that? Protected? What did it mean? I faintly remember master going over what that meant, but I couldn't remember.

Masky stiffened slightly but I doubt Jane caught the slight hesitation. I've spent enough time with my eyeless master to catch those subtle body movements.

"Yes, she is. She was initiated last night."

Jane seemed to relax more after hearing that. She leaned in closer to look at me curiously. I couldn't tell exactly, but it seemed like she was smiling underneath. Did she know something I didn't or something?

"Why're you hiding? Come on out, I don't bite. Since you're E.J.'s proxy that probably means he's said some nasty stuff about me huh? Seriously Jeff and him should just come out and admit they got the hots for each other already! We need to stick together in this house! It's completely full of dick heads so us girls should really rely on each other!"

…master…were the descriptions you gave me of the others wrong as well?

This girl was nothing like how I had imagined.

She actually seemed kind of…fun. I stepped out of Hoodie's shadow and hesitantly walked closer to the woman, extending my bare, ash gray hand in a handshake.

She ignored the hand I offered and hugged me. She hugged me.

_She was hugging me._

I stiffened underneath her and pushed her away, trembling slightly. I hated being touched. Whether it's a man or a woman, I hated it. Only my master was allowed to touch me in such a familiar manner. No one else! I gripped my sides tightly. Flashbacks of hands shot up in my vision and I could feel the ghostly hands of those men grabbing at me again.

I felt a large hand pet my head and I automatically relaxed. I thought it was my master who came to comfort me, but I looked up only to see the gloved hand that I thought belonged to master was connected to an arm covered in a yellow jacket sleeve.

This comforting presence…was coming from Hoodie.

Jane seemed to put her hands up as if she didn't understand what just happened. I didn't either. It's okay though. I wasn't particularly annoyed. I was just surprised. It wasn't her fault.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"Physical contact is something she dislikes, Jane. Let the poor thing keep her space."

Oh my dear shining prince~! How you understand me so well, my darling Hoodie~!

Is what you were probably expecting right? Wrong.

How dare he say that as if he understood me at all. I slapped his hand off my head and stepped away from him, keeping my back to both the males in the hallway. Jane seemed to observe the scene quietly, contemplating something.

"Hmm…I know you guys are probably watching her, you three being proxy buddies and all, but I need to borrow her for a bit."

Proxy buddies? What is this woman going on about?

"Sorry Jane, but right now I'm-"

She held up a note. It shouldn't have shut the men up, but even I saw that it was official. It was a note that requested my presence at the infirmary once more. At once, if I might add too. At the the bottom was a circle with an X in the center.

The mark of Slenderman, and his proxies.

Underneath it was signed, _The Nurse ANN_

"You're relieved of your mission for now Hoodie. ANN needs to see her for her physical examination now."


	12. Chapter 12: Examination

**First post of September. Whoop!**

**Yeah…so I guess I'll just stick to one update a week, days may be all jumbled depending on my schedule.**

**(As it appears, tuesdays are my only free days. It sucks.)**

**This is just one of the filler chapters.**

**Look, I'm no doctor or nurse so I don't know how these examinations work. I'm not even 16 yet. (I will be on September 19. Might post a special chapter on that day).**

**_Chapter 12: Examination_**

Reader's P.O.V

I was on guard as I followed behind Jane through a series of unfamiliar hallways.

On the way, she explained to me that the room I woke up in was going to be my permanent bedroom for as long as I lived in the mansion. My room was on the third floor Proxy wing which meant that I was far away from my master who was in the regular Male wing on the second floor. I was directly on top of my master's room though which meant that all I needed to do was jump down onto his floor when I was needed, or if I needed him.

Right now, we were traveling all the way to the basement where the medical ward was. Jane said that ANN's examination room was opposite the infirmary which relieved me a tiny bit. I definitely didn't want to go back there anytime soon.

"So…um…you're a proxy huh?"

"…"

I still refused to speak. Mostly because I still didn't fully trust her and…my throat was kind of sore. I spoke more in the past day than I have ever in the last two years. I wasn't used to it. I just nodded or shook my head when the answer required it.

"You sure don't talk much huh?"

Nod

"Kind of like E.J., er, your master right?"

Nod

"Ha…so did my sweater fit you alright?"

Hesitant nod

"I heard it got shredded. Don't worry about it though. It was old anyway."

…

She was a lot more talkative than I thought. It also seemed like I was making her kind of uncomfortable probably. There was an awkward silence before we came across a white door with that read 'The Nurse ANN' on it.

Hm….it could just be a hunch, but I think this might be ANN's office.

"We're here."

Point for me then.

Jane opened the door and ushered me inside. She didn't step inside though, saying that no one but a patient was allowed in ANN's office. Makes sense I guess. Who is ANN anyway? I don't recall master ever mentioning her before.

When I walked in the room looked like a regular doctor's office…at least I thought so. I haven't exactly been in a doctor's office since I was a kid.

I was looking around the room when a quiet voice called out to me.

"Heartless (Y/N), yes? Take a seat on the bed."

I did as was instructed and sat on the bare cot in the corner of the room. There was a table across the bed with a chair that was being occupied by who I assumed was ANN.

She was turned around so all I could see was her curly auburn hair and the back of a black nurse uniform. I could see her legs poking out from under the chair. They looked gray and…stitched together? She was…stitched together. Hm. I've only ever heard of one pasta who had stitches, and that was Jeff's brother Liu.

Master really needs to spend more time with girls.

Even if he does swing the other way…

Look, no one can talk so much about one guy *coughJeffcough* without having the hots for him.

Just saying.

"Alright Miss Heartless, are you ready?"

I nodded hesitantly which she probably didn't catch since she was just turning around. That nickname was something I was going to have difficulty getting used to.

The only thing I could see from her face was her right eye which was completely blood red. Her mouth was covered by a black face mask with a red cross in the center. She grabbed her nurse hat from the table and approached me with a clipboard. She grabbed her chair and rolled it over in front of me. I watched her cautiously.

"Relax Heartless. I am well aware of your…circumstance and wish you no harm."

I wasn't convinced but I nodded anyway.

"Alright. So to start I need you to take off your mask please. Both parts."

My fingers twitched as I slowly took off my mask. I placed it on my lap as she got her pen out. She grabbed a small flashlight from…somewhere…and shone it in my eyes.

"Looks alright."

She turned off the flashlight and jotted something down on the clipboard.

"Open your mouth for me?"

My face twitched as memories of my previous life reared its ugly head into my vision. I pursed my lips which caused pain to shoot through my face.

"My apologies, that was insensitive of me. However we _must _do something about that lip of yours. Do you bite it often?"

I nodded as she got up and grabbed something from a nearby cabinet. She handed it to me and I saw that it was some lip ointment thing. She motioned for me to rub it on my lips which I did. It stung at first but I got used to it.

"Please refrain from biting it from now on. Now, let me see what's become of your teeth."

I nodded slowly and opened my mouth so she could examine my teeth. She hummed to herself and went to go write something down.

"How long have they been sharpened?"

I held up two fingers since I didn't want to speak.

"Two years?"

I nodded. She wrote it down.

"And your skin, how long has it been that color?"

I thought for a second. It probably happened before I turned 18, or at least I think so. I shrugged my shoulders but held up three fingers anyway.

"Three years?"

I nodded hesitantly and she wrote it down.

"Do you know what might have caused this?"

I shook my head and she wrote it down.

After that she went and did the rest of the physical examination. It made me uncomfortable since I had to undress as part of the process. At one point she actually had to look into my…uh…nether regions for Zalgo knows why. She took some samples which I don't want to talk about and continued to collect data on me.

When all that was done and over with she let me dress again and told me to sit back down on the cot.

She put the chair back in front of the cot and sat down herself. She crossed her legs and placed the clipboard neatly on her lap.

"Now tell me, since you _are _a proxy now, please explain when and how did you die?"

I was quiet for a moment. Ugh…I had to use my voice to answer. She seemed to sense my hesitation because she put the clipboard away. I cleared my throat as I tried to piece my sentences together. Before I could even open my mouth a glass of water was pushed towards me.

"Drink. Your throat must be dry."

How the hell did she get that without me seeing? Man, she was slick. I wanna be that slick.

I gratefully took the glass of water and swirled it around before drinking it. It didn't taste strange so I guess it wasn't poisoned. Not like I could die anyway, but I still feel the pain of dying. That was never a fun feeling. My throat felt rejuvenated. I opened my mouth to answer her. She's been waiting patiently enough.

"I…after I killed my parents, master found me and claimed me as his proxy right then."

"So you turned into a proxy that night?"

"Yes."

"Alright, and how were you killed? Did he kill you?"

I nodded again.

"How did he do it?"

"I asked him to rip my heart out."

She stopped writing for a second to look at me.

"So you are really surviving right now without a heart?"

I nodded.

"My master performed a ritual on me to keep me living. I am the same species as my master now if that's what you're wondering."

"Ah, I see. Well, when did the first signs of corruption start showing?"

I flinched. I still hated acknowledging that fact, but I still needed to answer.

"It was a year ago…maybe a year and a half. That was when I first found the branching on the scar."

"Hm…do you suppose this was caused by a failed ritual by your master?"

I stood up quickly, my eyes burning in anger. How dare she imply that this was my master's fault!?

"I couldn't have been! I'm infected. I'm corrupted. It's my fault! Not my masters!"

Her hands shot up as if she was surrendering or something. She tried to calm me down for a second and I reluctantly sat down again.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to implicate your master in this."

I stayed quiet and kept my hands on my mask.

"We are done for now Heartless. You may put your mask on again."

I gladly did so and stood up again, bowing to her to show my respect.

ANN wasn't all that bad. I might want to get to know her better actually. What was that popular phrase teenagers used nowadays?

I want her to be my…senpai was it?

Yes, she is my senpai, and I want to be like her.

"Jane should be outside waiting for you."

I nodded and she showed me to the door. As soon as it was opened though, two pairs of hands shot up and grabbed both of us by the shoulders. Next thing I knew, ANN and I were being dragged off somewhere unknown by Jane and another girl.

"Jane! Clockwork! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Chill out ANN! We're having a girl's day out!"

Wait what?

Master!

HELP!

**Alright, so this is where I need help. Where should they all go for the girls' night out? And who should be in the group besides the ones mentioned already?**


	13. Chapter 13: Bonds

**GUUUUUYYYS! **

**I get to be a guest artist on a tumblr blog! It's an Eyeless Jack blog in case you want to know what it's about. **

**ask-eyelessjack**

**Go follow it.**

**…****if you want. If you're curious about my tumblr it's qhimberly. Not that I do anything exciting on there.**

**Lately I've been free forming these chapters, meaning I haven't been planning it out like I usually do. I go with the flow. I'll start planning again for future chapters.**

**_Chapter 13: Bonds_**

Your P.O.V

I was eventually dragged out of the mansion with Clockwork dragging me by the wrists. I didn't fight back because I didn't have my daggers on me and I was outnumbered so I couldn't defend myself should they all gang up on me. They were dragging me to a part of the forest that I've never ventured in before and it was making me nervous. ANN was basically in the same position as me but she was more annoyed than nervous.

What is with me being dragged around by the others lately?

I was starting to feel annoyed that I kept allowing myself be dragged around. What kind of image am I giving off? That I was weak and would go along with anything that happens? No. I hated that. I will never be okay with that.

I'm not weak anymore.

I'm not.

I will never be weak again.

I'll keep getting stronger.

I'll get more powerful.

_I'll kill you all._

I gasped and roughly tugged my wrists out of Clockwork's grip as the stinging feeling of branches crawled across my chest, spreading further around my body. ANN saw my hand shoot up to clench my chest and pulled herself out of Jane's grip to steady me. I think I was wobbling but I didn't know for sure. I saw ANN's eyes flare up in alarm as she realized what was happening. She didn't let go of me. In fact, she held on to me tighter.

Was she showing concern? For someone who was corrupted like me?

I didn't understand, but…it…it felt kind of…nice.

I felt warm inside.

The pain stopped spreading and everything seemed normal again.

Once she figured out I was okay, ANN turned to face the duo who forced us out.

"Jane, Clockwork, you must understand that this girl is still injured. She has only recently turned so her healing rate is still slow. Suddenly dragging her out after a physical examination was not only extremely unnecessary but also a hazard to her health. What would Eyeless Jack say when he finds out you've added stress to his proxy?"

The duo seemed to look down at the ground in shame. I quickly hid behind ANN and felt my cheeks heat up a tiny bit. I wasn't used to having someone defend me like that. Only master has ever defended me. This woman ANN…I like her. She was alright. It's not like I fully trusted her, but she was alright.

I wonder if this is what having an older sister feels like?

"Oh! Look Sally, they're here!"

I poked my head out from behind ANN and saw a little girl running up to us with -

THE HELL IS THAT?! IS THAT A CHICKEN?!

I could've been wrong, but it looked like a giant animatronic chicken was running toward us. It had a bib on that had 'Let's Eat!' written on the front. Jane and Clockwork both looked up to greet the newcomers. The little girl jumped into Jane's open arms as soon as she was close enough.

Was this girl Sally? I'm guessing so.

"What are you all doing standing out here? Come inside!"

Holy shit. Since when did we end up in front of….'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'?

"This place only appears for certain people. We gotta keep hidden an all that, right?"

I glanced over at Clockwork who was just smiling at me. I turned away, feeling uncomfortable.

We all headed inside the place after Chica, that's what the animatronic chicken's name was, ushered us in. The place didn't look all that eerie on the inside, but it still had a level of creepiness about it.

I liked it.

"The guys are over at Offender's so we have this place all to ourselves!"

There was a shout of 'yay' form everyone besides ANN and I.

You know…mouth guards.

They kinda make shouting hard.

"First matter of business! Dress up."

Oh no. Oh no no no no no! I can _not_ afford to undress in front of these people!

Sally pulled a rack of dresses from somewhere and set it in the middle of the lobby we were all in. All the dresses looked like they were from a drawing I saw on deviant art by animeboi19 (hint hint). I looked at the group and saw that there was no way out of this.

No. I don't want this. This was just stressing me out even more.

I wish I had my master with me. He would've just pulled me away from these crazy girls and went 'Can't you see she doesn't want to?' like he would normally do. If they did find out, what would become of me? Am I going to be forced away from my master so soon? This was just all too much. I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave immediately.

"Here Heartless, try this on. There are restrooms here so you can change there. Make sure you dress inside the stalls. There are security cameras everywhere."

I looked up at ANN who gave me a black and blue dress with a long sleeved, gray, dress shirt underneath. I nodded to her in thanks since my full mask was on.

Why…was she being so nice to me?

She led me to the restrooms where I entered one of the stalls. She entered the one next to me which made me feel slightly relieved. No one else came in since the others were still choosing dresses.

"Why…are you so nice to me?"

I wasn't one to say things so straightforwardly, but it just slipped out. There was a silence that only the sound of shuffling fabric filled.

"Hm…I suppose it's because…we have similarities."

I didn't expect her to actually say anything. Especially something like that. What did she mean by 'we have similarities'?

"I died from having my heart pierced. So in a way, we're somewhat similar."

I stopped buttoning my shirt for a second. That's right…she was also a proxy. She had to die to first before she turned into a proxy.

"So…you…"

"That's right, I have no heart either. I was a human experiment, that's the only thing keeping me alive now. I was taken advantage of as well (Y/N). I understand what you went through."

Someone…understood? There was someone out there…who understood? I couldn't understand why, but tears started welling up in my eyes.

Did I always feel so alone?

Was I always like this?

I might have been more like my master, but he never really understood how I felt. He didn't know what it was like to be taken advantage of, to be humiliated constantly, to be so violated. I loved him to death, but he never understood. I never wanted to admit it, but he never understood.

I guess…I always felt alone, but I constantly hid that fact. I didn't need my master to know. I didn't want him to worry over me. He didn't need to.

Master…

He must be worrying right now…

I should have pulled away from that group sooner…

I should be with my master right now…

I should -

_Dispose of them._

I grit my teeth and clutched my chest again, the pain spreading.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?"

"…yeah."


	14. Chapter 14: Girls

**Remember when I said I was gonna post on my birthday?**

**Yeah, well I lied.**

**I had a football game that day and I was exhausted.**

**And a tuba kind of fell on my head…I'm okay though.**

**I think.**

**This was intended to be more of a comic relief kind of chapter so enjoy!**

**I don't hang out with that much girls (or with anyone for this matter) so this is my interpretation of what girls do in a group circle thing.**

**_Chapter 14: Girls _**

Your P.O.V

Right about now we were all in a little circle on the stage of the pizzeria. What happened after I left the stalls were a blur to me since all I could focus on was the pain. I sat in between ANN and Jane. I was sitting cross legged on the floor with my hands wrapped around my body. It was cold here…I didn't like it. The pain was still thumping.

"Alright! Since we're all here why don't we introduce ourselves! We'll start from Jan all the way to the new girl."

The new girl? I have a name you know.

"Okay! My name's Jane, Jane the Killer. Eternal rival of Jeff the Asshole and all that shit. Uh…I guess I use a knife most of the time. I'm 24 years old, been a CP since I was around…13 or 14…hmm…anything else?"

"Nah, you're good. Actually, maybe include your catch phrase and all that."

"Are you serious? Who says 'catch phrases' anymore?"

"Just do it already."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Well, I usually just say 'Don't go to sleep. You won't wake up.' to piss off Jeff. So yeah."

"Alright, my turn! I'm Clockwork-"

"Aka Natalie"

"Shut up Jane, it's my turn. Anyway, my name's _Clockwork_- not Natalie, call me that and I'll kill you- erm, I'm 23 years old. I turned into a CP…I don't know. Years ago? I don't really remember. Oh! Before I kill, I usually say 'Your time's up' or something close to that. Okay next!"

"Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm next. I'm Sally! I'm a ghost so I still look 8 years old. I've been staying with Slendy for a reeeaaally long time! Whenever I see people I usually say 'Come play with me!'. They never do though…but that's okay! I have Masky and Hoodie play tea party with me all the time!"

What? Oh Zalgo, the image! Straight face (Y/N). Straight face. You have to keep your cool here. Hey, I think the pain's going away too. That's good. Just keep it up. Stay clear of negative thoughts, that's what's doing you in girl.

…but that tea party though.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now. Um, hi I'm Chica-"

"Hiiiii Chica"

"This isn't a alcohol meeting you two. Anyway, I'm an animatronic chicken, if you haven't figured out already. I've been a CP for who knows how long now and I don't really know how old I am either. I don't really say much so I just scream. It's pretty funny watching Mike's face."

Who's Mike? Oh well, that's none of my business.

"Your turn ANN!"

"Hn…"

"Come on! Don't be like that! Be social for the new girl!"

Again with this 'new girl' crap. Stop disregarding the fact that I'm a person too. I don't like it.

Ack! Shit…I'm being negative again! I gripped my arms so that I wouldn't show my distress too much. Hopefully no one caught it.

No…it's spreading. Please…stop! I need a distraction.

"…Fine. I am the Nurse ANN, proxy of Slenderman. I am 24 and died at that age as well."

"What about your catch phrase?"

"…'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?'"

"Awww~! Even ANN has one! Okay okay, now it's time to introduce yourself dear!"

At least Chica talks to me nicely. I was still hesitant. I just kept shrinking deeper into my tiny ball.

Until I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

"It's alright (Y/N). Don't push yourself if you can't speak yet."

"…(Y/N)…Heartless (Y/N). Proxy of…Eyeless Jack. I am…21…I died at 17."

They just kept staring at me. I didn't like it. Why did they have to stare so much? Why can't they just leave me alone. My fingers started twitching. Surely master was wondering where I was…I'm making him worry aren't I? No…I should be hunting for his sake right about now. I needed to leave. These girls are so troublesome. No wonder master never talked about them much.

"So… uh…got a…catch phrase?"

"_Can't your heart just stop beating already?"_

I looked up sharply and suppressed a growl. I knew for a fact that my eyes turned red. I was thankful I had a mask on.

ANN gripped my shoulder and got something from her green dress. It was a pill bottle. She reached into it and handed me a pill.

"You're still unwell, take one."

She leaned in close and whispered into my ear.

"_These will help stop it momentarily. Be careful._"

I took it gratefully and faced the group again.

"Woah…that's a pretty cool catch phrase! Not bad."

"Ehehe…so, how about we try to get to you know a little bit Heartless? There aren't a lot of girls in the mansion so we all try to stick together! Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? It's totally fine if you don't want to answer though."

"It's…fine."

"Okay! Um…since you're E.J.'s proxy, are you a cannibal too?"

Nod.

"Oh cool!…I guess. What do you eat?"

"Hearts"

"Okay…uh…method of killing?"

"Slice the throat…then extract…the heart."

"Ooh~ What kind of blade do you use?"

"Daggers"

"Favorite color?"

"[F/C]"

"Hm…Favorite food? Oh wait, that would be hearts…um…any special talents?"

Shake head

"Do you think your master's gay for Jeff?"

"Ye- what?"

It seemed like things got even more interesting for them since they leaned closer. All of them. Even Sally, an 8 year old.

"Come on gurl~! We totally know they're in love with each other! It's so obvious! They won't do anything about it though. Jeff's all 'I'm a tough guy and I don't care' but he's the one who complained the most when E.J was moving out! He went into hyper bipolar mode after he left. All that sexual tension's gotta be bad for him. Heartless, you've been under E.J since then, what do you think?"

Hm…exposing my master's private life would be incredibly bad…

…but if I did something about it…would I be helping him in a way?

What do I do?

"He…talks about him…and…everyone…"

Best to keep it safe.

"But don't you think we should help them get together already? Wouldn't that make you happy as his proxy? Well, unless you're in love with him. That would be kind of bad for you I guess…do you though?"

I shook my head. Me? In love? That's impossible.

"I'm…not. He is…only my master."

"Great! Our ship still lives on! But I gotta say Heartless, now I'm curious. Do you have someone you like~?"

I stayed quiet for a while hoping they'd get the hint that I wasn't interested in anyone.

They didn't get that impression apparently.

"Come on tell us! We'll tell you who we like!"

"Wait. We didn't agree on thi-"

"We're all friends here Chica! Come on, I'll start."

Clockwork hooked her arm around Jane's waist. They both had a big smile on their face. …I think I know where this is going.

"I'm in love with this loser right here!"

Jane smacked her in the shoulder but laughed along as well.

"Yeah yeah, and I'm in love with you, _Natalie~_"

"Grr, you're lucky you're adorable. Okay, Chica, go!"

I didn't know animatronics could blush until today. Chica looked around and ushered us in a huddle. Must've been those videocameras ANN was talking about earlier.

"U-um…I like…Foxy…"

"I FREAKING KNEW IT!"

"Jane! Shhh!"

I question the science of blushing now…I really do.

"Next…Sally."

"Um…I don't really have anyone I like. I like everyone though!"

"Aw~ That's so sweet Sally… Hm…_ANN~?_"

"I have no interest in playing your game Clockwork. I do not have a person of interest."

"Except for _Masky_ maybe~"

"!"

Woah, this is the first time I've seen her turn as red as her eyes. It must be true then. I do believe Masky feels the same way. But I won't tell her that, it's best to not get involved.

"Now that we've all come clean, what about you Heartless?"

I shook my head to indicate that I really didn't find interest in anyone. How could I? Men were just idiots.

"Actually Clocky, I don't think she's even _met_ any of the others yet…so she might be telling the truth here."

"Oh that's right…well, that just means one thing!"

She stood up with her hands on her hips and I felt as if something worse was going to happen.

"We're heading back to meet everyone!"

Can't I at least change back to my pants first?


	15. Chapter 15: Control

**Sorry for the wait. Horrible things happened this week that have affected me personally. A close friend of mine was admitted to the hospital for reasons I will not specify. Because of this I couldn't continue writing in a joking way like usual. I've decided to take this chapter seriously.**

**It's short, I apologize in advance. I needed to get my thoughts together because there hasn't been much progress at all.**

**Thank you for waiting.**

**_Chapter 15: Control_**

The group of ladies emerged from the abandoned pizzeria and entered the dark forest. It was approaching dusk with the skies above dusting into a dark, orange glow. Heartless lagged behind the rest. She still didn't trust them, and the pain in her chest still thumped wildly, spreading.

Your P.O.V

Something's wrong.

It shouldn't still be hurting.

It should have stopped long ago. I think…this is…this is lasting longer than I've ever experienced before. I looked ahead of me to the group of girls walking forward. They were acting so casually. Chatting. Giggling. Acting like everything was normal.

Were they the reason?

Of course. That's the only plausible reason. The exposure to others is what's causing this rapid spread. They're the reason. I wanted to isolate myself, but they dragged me with them. They're exposing me to their poison. I need to stay sane. I can't do this. I need to get away from them. I need to lose them. They were my enemies.

I need to get rid of them.

I need to stay sane.

I….I….ack! It hurts! It hurts so bad!

M-master! What do I do? What do I do!? Tell me please. I…need your help!

I need…your help…

I need…._to kill them._

_I need to kill them._

No…

_I need to kill them._

No!

_I WILL kill them…_

Stop it!

_Listen my dear._

P-please…

_Kill them now._

I mustn't!

_It ends with them._

It does…?

_Kill them._

_Kill them all!_

Of course. It was so simple. They were the cause of this. I was stressing so much to restrain myself when I could've just handled this myself!

I don't need my master.

I don't need anyone!

I just need to kill them myself!

It was easy!

The answer was so easy!

Normal P.O.V

The wind howled harshly against the girls' sides. They continued on without a single concern not realizing a danger was waiting behind them.

Heartless stared at the group, her eyes slowly turning a blood red to match her bloodlust, a sinister smile hiding behind her pale mask. The wind pushed against her hard but she remained upright, drunkenly walking towards the group in choppy movements. She was breathing heavily, muttering to herself. She was shaking uncontrollably. A small giggle left her lips as she picked up a large rock from the ground. She didn't have her daggers on her so it would have to do. She scanned her prey and found ANN to be the closest in her range, and the farthest away from the regular group.

Your P.O.V

It was all a lie. I should've known it from the start. ANN didn't care for me. Who would? No one cares for trash. She was just faking it. Of course. She wouldn't care about me. Not even my own master cared about me! I'm just a dog. Waste picked up from the streets. She's probably keeping an eye on me for the Observer. That's it! That's all there is! I don't need more lies. I've had enough of them.

I can hear it.

I can hear it beating ANN!

Your heart which was pierced, I can still hear it.

It's there.

I can't stand it.

I raised my arm, adrenaline rushing through my systems.

"_Can't your heart just stop beating alread-"_

"Good evening Ms. Heartless. Your hands are especially cold today, aren't they?"

ACK. This ringing!

Make it stop!

MAKE IT STOP!

I turned around but only saw black and the glare of lenses before I lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16: Obsessed

**And there goes my schedule…crap.**

**Marching season's ending in two weeks anyway so I might have more time to write.**

**At least, that's the plan.**

**And if you're wondering about my friend, he's doing fine now. It'll be another week 'till he's completely fine, but last I saw him he was happy and healthy.**

**_Chapter 16: Obsessed_**

Third Person P.O.V

ANN noticed it too late. By the time she turned around after sensing the strange presence, her friend was already trapped.

The Observer already had his arms wrapped around the fainted Heartless.

She was in danger. ANN knew this but her body wouldn't move. She wanted to help so much but the crazed look in the Observer's eyes froze her in place. Her throat was dry and she could feel her body twitching uncontrollably. Still, she tried to help the poor unconscious girl. Who knew what kind of unspeakable things would happen to her in the clutches of that vile man?

With what little voice she had, she tried to get Heartless back.

"Observer-"

"Oh ANN! What great timing! Heartless is ill so I will escort her to her room immediately where she can safely rest. Take the girls home. Who knows what dangers await in these woods?"

Lies.

That man spoke lies!

Those eyes promised no safety for anyone, especially the girl he held so dearly to his chest.

The girl…he held so dearly to his chest?

"O-Observer. Go back to Slenderman and I shall…take her back."

The glare she got was so chilling. It pierced her the remnants of her poor soul. She couldn't find her voice. She was scared. Scared for her life, and scared for Heartless. If only she could have been stronger. If only…

…her throat wasn't being crushed by the Observer's vice grip.

ANN chocked as she was suspended in the air. Her eyes directly gazing into the calm and calculating ones belonging to the Observer.

ANN could hear the tiny voices of her companions behind her, but even they were too afraid to confront the dark man like she had.

"What was that ANN? I did not seem to understand what you said. It sounded as if you were defying my orders! Is that not funny? My ears must have misheard. Is that not funny ANN?"

The stitched CP heard no humor in his tone. She knew he was furious, and that she was going to suffer for being insubordinate. She could see it in his eyes. He was seething.

"ANN, I shall remind you kindly just this once since you are a valuable colleague of mine, but the next time you venture into my business, well, I really do not need to finish that sentence do I?"

And with that he slammed her hard on the ground, a shriek being heard coming from the girls as well as the sound of bones breaking coming from ANN's still body.

"H-her master will h-have your head if you so much as h-harm her!"

"Heh, silly ANN. I will inform you of the current situation since you have decided to skip out on your regular duties. Eyeless Jack will not be seen around here anytime soon. He is under quarantine, leaving the still inexperienced Miss Heartless here in my care. With this, I must be off. My darling here needs her rest."

Immediately after stating that he promptly disappeared into the shadows.

Carrying Heartless's limp form with him.

…my darling?

Observer's P.O.V **(Betcha weren't expecting this, were ya?)**

We finally arrived at the abandoned shack I found some years back. I went into the room I've fixed to resemble a bedroom and gently placed (Y/N) down onto the bed. I put a warm blanket over her shaking form and took off her mask so she could breathe easier.

Zalgo was she beautiful.

My shadow cloaked hands moved to stroke her soft [H/C] locks. Her ash grey face was so pale, so innocent, so mesmerizing. It was a shame for such a beautiful person to fall into such an unsavory practice.

(Y/N)…that sweet face of yours really has changed. I remember watching the cheerful smile you had back when you were younger.

That's right.

I've been watching.

I've always been watching.

I've been watching you through everything that happened. Didn't you recognize me when we met again in the infirmary? Did you forget? I was that man. I knew your parents were planning on selling you when you turned sixteen. I didn't want anyone else stealing your innocence, so I took it all for myself! Will you remember me now? I was that man! I was your first! I couldn't bear the thought of another man having you. Why not? Well isn't it obvious?

I love you.

Why didn't you recognize me when we met again? I got so angry and did such horrible things to you because of that. But you didn't remember me, my love. You looked at me with such fearful eyes. Why was that? I love you. I only want to love you. I want to protect you. You're my everything, darling (Y/N). My angel, my light, my goddess. I would do anything for you (Y/N). Anything. But why…

Why did you have to be corrupted?

I grabbed her small, cold hand and placed it on my cheek.

Who was it that corrupted you? Who was it that was tearing us apart? It was Eyeless Jack wasn't it? It must be. That bastard…he was the one. He was the one who took you away from me!

You may not have known, but your parents promised me something while you were still young. They promised you to me.

They sold me your soul as soon as you were eighteen.

You were supposed to be bound to _me _by contract. You were supposed to be _mine. _ But that bastard Jack…he got to you before I could! And now look! Look what he's done!

(Y/N)…your body is so cold my dear.

It reminds me of the time I found you clinging to life on the snow.

It was your first winter in the profession you were forced into. You didn't know. You didn't know what men were capable of. You were too scared and couldn't do anything. I found you after I killed all those petty men who hurt you. Isn't that why you hate the cold? The others probably don't know. Your 'master' probably doesn't know either. Don't worry my dear. I already know everything. You don't need to hide anything from me. I love you so much after all.

That's why I want to protect you.

I can't let anyone else harm you. I won't let anyone corrupt you further. I'll make sure of that darling (Y/N).

My hand hovered over her chest, where the root of the corruption was.

This place was where he stole it. Your precious heart. He tried to perform that ritual on you to make you like him. But you're not. I made sure of that. That way he couldn't have you completely. Because you're mine. You'll always be mine.

I can save you of this burden (Y/N). I know a way to get rid of this corruption. It's very dangerous, I know, but you'll survive. I'll make sure you never leave me again. When you're strong enough we'll try it. But…something that vile won't be easy. That proxy Masky barely made it out alive.

I watched you shift in your sleep to seep into my body's warmth. I thought nothing of it and crawled into bed with your small form. I sighed in content. Finally. Finally I have you to myself. I won't let anyone else have you like this.

"I will not let anyone corrupt you even more my darling (Y/N). I will heal you so we can always be together. Then I will reverse your contract with your master. You will not need him anymore anyway. You will not need anyone anymore. It will just be he two of us."

My eyes closed as the sweet joy of bliss overwhelmed me.

Maybe that was why I was completely oblivious to the ticking coming from outside.

End of Observer's P.O.V

Soft thumps of running feet could be heard faintly in the distance as the image of a hatchet-wielding figure escaped into the shadows.

It has begun.


End file.
